


En scène, messieurs !

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Lazard et Rufus règlent leurs comptes de façon détournée, M/M, Période Crisis Core mais prend des libertés avec le canon, travestissement
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: À l'occasion de l'anniversaire du vice-président, le Département du SOLDAT a été choisi pour jouer une pièce de théâtre. Et pas n'importe laquelle : Raiponce ! Autant dire que la représentation s'annonce mouvementée.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Kunsel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est une réponse au "défi humour" de Miss MPREG sur fanfiction.net. Après lui avoir demandé si c'était possible, je l'ai toutefois adapté à ma sauce, à savoir que : cette fic se passe dans le monde de FF7 (Époque Crisis Core), que la pièce que les personnages vont devoir jouer s'inspire du conte des frères Grimm et non pas du film de Disney (Même si j'en conserve un ou deux éléments) et enfin que même si elle est en grande partie humoristique, mon cerveau est du genre à se dire : ok pour le crack, mais alors faut le traiter sérieusement ! Donc, vous aurez des moments drôles, d'autres moins drôles, tout ça, tout ça ET la pièce ne débutera pas avant le 4ème chapitre. (Parce qu'en plus du reste, j'aime prendre mon temps. :p)

1

— Vous pouvez répéter ?

Les trois Premières classes font face au bureau de Lazard qui, les mains croisées sur celui-ci, arbore un air des plus sérieux quand il s'exécute :

— Le Département du SOLDAT a été choisi pour jouer une pièce de théâtre à l'occasion de l'anniversaire du vice-président.

Un silence dans la pièce. Un silence lourd, pendant lequel ses trois meilleurs éléments se demandent si on n'est pas en train de se payer leur tête. Puis Angeal se racle la gorge et, croisant les bras, questionne :

— Permission de refuser ?

— Le vice-président a obtenu l'accord du président. Il est d'ailleurs prévu qu'il y assiste lui aussi et je ne crois pas qu'il appréciera que vous lui fassiez faux-bond.

— Ah !

— Le SOLDAT n'est pas seulement constitué de nous trois, rappelle Sephiroth. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi…

— Il tient à ce que vous ayez les premiers rôles, le coupe Lazard, dont l'expression ne s'est toujours pas dégradée d'un iota.

Et comme Sephiroth ouvre de nouveau la bouche pour faire valoir son point, il ajoute :

— Tous les trois.

Puis son regard se porte en direction de Genesis et il s'étonne que celui-ci n'ait pas encore explosé. Un doigt porté à ses lèvres, il semble songeur, comme si cette idée, finalement, ne lui déplaisait pas. Ce dont il se sent plutôt soulagé. Des trois, il est celui dont il craignait le plus la réaction.

— Mais pourquoi nous ? questionne Angeal, chez qui la pilule a beaucoup de mal à passer.

Lazard a un geste vague de la main.

— Les caprices des puissants… vous savez ce que c'est.

Et si sa réponse ne fait ni plaisir à Angeal, ni même à Sephiroth, tous deux semblent toutefois se résigner à leur sort.

Repoussant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez, Lazard – dont l'expression continue d'être la gravité même et ce malgré la tempête qui se joue à l'intérieur de lui – devine qu'ils l'écharperaient s'ils connaissaient la vérité. Il savait que parier avec Rufus était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée, mais le jeune homme l'a vraiment poussé à bout, sur ce coup. Qui plus est, l'idée que ce soit plutôt ses Turks qui auraient à se donner en spectacle pour son anniversaire lui avait fait oublier toute prudence. Enfin, ça lui servira de leçon pour la prochaine fois.

_D'autant que je suis certain qu'il a triché. C'est humainement impossible de boire autant et de tenir encore debout._

Parce qu'en ce qui le concerne, il avait déjà roulé sous la table depuis longtemps, ce qui en faisait l'un des moments les moins glorieux de sa vie.

_Oui, j'aurais dû me méfier. Il y a des années qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de venir jusqu'à mon bureau._

Surtout pour l'entretenir de quelque chose qui sortait complètement du cadre de son Département. Et pour ne rien arranger à sa blessure d'ego, il se découvre facilement manipulable par ce sale gosse qui semble savoir où appuyer pour l'obliger à prendre des décisions stupides.

_Je suis sûr qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête. M'humilier, c'est certain, mais il y a forcément quelque chose d'autre._

Le problème étant qu'il ne voit pas de quoi il peut s'agir et que ça l'énerve autant que ça l'angoisse. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait reculer. Surtout pas après qu'il ait accepté de signer ce stupide papier stipulant que lui, Lazard, devrait donner sa démission si l'idée lui venait d'annuler la représentation en question.

_Comme si j'allais accepter ça !_

Rufus a d'ailleurs lui aussi signé le même papier – dont ils possèdent à présent tous deux un exemplaire –, mais dans son cas, c'est à son poste de vice-président qu'il aurait dû renoncer s'il avait refusé d'humilier ses Turks. Ce qui, bien sûr, aurait dû allumer chez lui toutes les sirènes d'alarme possibles et inimaginables, mais il était à ce point énervé contre son demi-frère qu'il avait négligé le caractère plus que suspect de la chose.

_Il ne signerait jamais un papier comme celui-ci s'il n'était pas certain de s'en sortir vainqueur. Quel imbécile ! Comme si je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment !_

Et comme s'il était lui-même un novice en matière de manipulations.

— Quand vous dites que nous aurons les premiers rôles, commence Genesis, qui se décide enfin à prendre la parole. Avez-vous déjà décidé à qui reviendra celui du héros ?

Redescendant sur terre, Lazard met plusieurs secondes à comprendre la question. Et c'est avec un haussement d'épaules qu'il avoue :

— Pas encore, mais je pense plutôt laisser le hasard en décider.

Ce qui semble désoler Genesis.

— Vraiment, directeur ? Vous ne me donnez pas tellement l'impression d'être très investi.

— Et toi j'ai l'impression que tu as décidé de t'y investir un peu trop, lui fait savoir Angeal, qui connaît bien la lueur qu'il peut voir briller dans le regard de son ami d'enfance. Ça te plaît tant que ça de te ridiculiser devant le président et son fils ?

— Oh, allons Angeal ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas le talent des grands acteurs, ce sera forcément un moment difficile à passer, mais en ce qui me concerne, je compte bien les époustoufler. (Puis, redressant le dos et l'air de ceux qui sont déjà certains de leur triomphe, il ajoute :) Par ailleurs, directeur, si vous n'avez encore rien décidé à propos de la pièce que nous jouerons, je peux vous proposer une interprétation personnelle de Loveless avec laquelle je peux vous assurer que…

— Merci, le coupe Lazard. Mais c'est déjà décidé.

Angeal et Sephiroth poussent un soupir de soulagement discret, avant de voir leurs expressions se détériorer de nouveau comme Lazard, au terme de quelques secondes d'un silence presque dramatique, avoue :

— Nous jouerons Raiponce.

Un nouveau silence s'abat sur la pièce, au cours duquel chacun a le temps de rassembler les quelques souvenirs qu'il a du conte en question. Pour Angeal et Sephiroth ça se résume à très peu de choses en dehors de l'image d'une femme aux longs cheveux prisonnière d'une tour, mais Genesis, déjà plus féru de littérature, s'exclame :

— Mais il y a deux rôles féminins dans les principaux !

— Et nous sommes trois hommes, grogne Angeal. De mieux en mieux.

Les sourcils froncés et l'expression de ceux qui ne sont pas certains de leurs connaissances du sujet, Sephiroth questionne :

— L'héroïne… et la sorcière, c'est bien ça ?

— Je ne vais certainement pas jouer un rôle féminin ! s'agace Genesis, que l'idée ne semble plus autant enthousiasmer. Soyons clairs, je serais incroyable, mais il ne me sera pas possible d'exprimer mon plein potentiel si je dois…

— Navré, messieurs, mais j'ai peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Le président…

— Je vous en ficherais, moi, du président ! Si vous ne me donnez pas le rôle du prince, alors vous pouvez m'oublier !

— Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait toi qui aurais le rôle du prince ? s'enquiert Angeal.

Et à Genesis de lui décocher un regard éloquent.

— Parce que je suis son meilleur acteur. Et puisque vous allez de toute façon vous ridiculiser, un peu plus, un peu moins, ce n'est pas très important.

— Mais biens sûr. (Se tournant vers Lazard, Angeal dit :) Directeur, je veux jouer le prince !

Un reniflement méprisant échappe à Genesis.

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être gamin par moments, 'geal !

— Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

— Tu sais très bien que ce rôle m'irait comme un gant, mais toi, forcément, il faut que tu nous fasses un caprice !

Angeal ouvre et referme la bouche, d'abord trop outré pour répondre. Puis, se forçant à prendre sur lui – bien conscient du spectacle déplorable qu'ils offrent et ne voulant pas en rajouter une couche en s'énervant pour de bon – il questionne :

— D'accord. En dehors du jeu d'acteur, donne-moi une seule bonne raison qui justifierait que tu l'obtiennes ?

L'air très sûr de lui, Genesis vient se plaquer une main à l'emplacement de son cœur.

— Je suis beaucoup plus beau !

— Pardon ?!

— Messieurs, comme je vous l'ai dit, tente d'intervenir Lazard. Ce sera le hasard qui…

— Et un prince qui ne fait pas rêver, le coupe Genesis sans faire attention à lui. Excuse-moi, mais ça n'est pas vendeur !

— Un prince, c'est quelqu'un de droit et d'honorable, lui répond Angeal.

— Trouve autre chose, Angeal.

— D'accord : je suis beaucoup plus musclé !

Et à Genesis de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Les muscles ne font pas tout, tu sais ?

— Et la beauté physique non plus !

— Oh la la, et bientôt, tu vas commencer à me parler de la beauté du cœur et…

— Mais est-ce qu'un prince n'est pas avant tout un héros ? intervient doucement Sephiroth. Et puisque je suis un héros…

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! explose Genesis.

Angeal soupire et peut entendre Lazard en faire de même de son côté. Le regard des deux hommes se croise, rendant le premier honteux de son comportement. D'accord, la situation n'a rien d'agréable et Genesis est – comme à son habitude – insupportable, mais ce n'est aider personne que de se montrer aussi gamin que lui. Se reprenant donc, il se racle la gorge et dit :

— Puisqu'il est impossible de nous départager, je crois que le directeur a raison : laissons le hasard en décider.

Ce qui a au moins le mérite de ramener le silence dans la pièce – Genesis le fixant comme s'il était fou à lier, tandis que Sephiroth se contente de hausser les épaules. Lazard lève les mains au ciel, comme pour remercier quelques divinités de bien avoir voulu ramener la paix dans son bureau.

— Je sais que la situation est compliquée, leur dit-il en sortant un petit sac en toile d'une de ses poches. Et croyez bien qu'elle l'est autant pour moi qu'elle l'est pour vous, mais…

— Parce que vous allez jouer vous aussi, bien sûr, le coupe Genesis, en croisant les bras.

Et à Lazard de lui faire un petit sourire navré.

— Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas un militaire. Les combats en première ligne ne sont pas pour moi. (Et avant que Genesis ne puisse s'insurger contre son esquive, il ouvre le petit sac et le pose sur son bureau.) Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai obtenu que la représentation se fasse uniquement devant un cercle d'intimes. En dehors du président et de son fils, il n'y aura que quelques membres de leur famille.

Ce qui est loin de réjouir ses interlocuteurs, mais ceux-ci commencent à se faire à l'idée qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Même Genesis semble s'être résigné à son sort et c'est d'ailleurs lui le premier qui se dirige vers le sac, pour y piocher l'un des trois papiers qui s'y trouvent pliés. Il le garde toutefois dans sa main, préfère attendre que ses amis l'aient imité avant de s'y intéresser. Puis, prenant une inspiration, il dit :

— À trois, d'accord ?

Et à ses deux amis d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

— Un… deux…

La seconde d'après, c'est d'un même mouvement qu'ils déplient leur bout de papier. Genesis s'étrangle aussitôt, tandis que Sephiroth donne l'impression qu'il va tomber en dépression. Seul Angeal se pare d'un sourire rayonnant, de celui que l'on arbore quand la vie, enfin, daigne vous récompenser pour toutes les vacheries qu'elle vous a fait subir jusqu'ici.

— La sorcière ?! s'insurge Genesis. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à jouer la sorcière ?

— Tu aurais préféré Raiponce, peut-être ? questionne Sephiroth en lui tendant son papier, visiblement désireux d'échanger son rôle contre le sien.

Genesis hésite. Raiponce est certes un rôle féminin, mais ça n'en reste pas moins l'héroïne. Il lui semble donc que ce serait plus prestigieux de l'incarner elle, plutôt qu'une vieille mégère radine et kidnappeuse d'enfant. Néanmoins, quand son regard se porte sur Angeal et qu'il découvre l'expression de celui-ci, il décide plutôt d'être beau joueur et de profiter de l'occasion pour filer un coup de pouce à son ami d'enfance – même si celui-ci vient de le poignarder dans le dos en obtenant le rôle qu'il convoitait.

— Non, c'est bon. Garde ta Raiponce. Le sort a décidé de me lancer un défi et croyez-moi, je suis prêt à le relever : ma prestation sera grandiose, vous verrez ! (Puis, avec un sourire malin, il se penche vers Sephiroth et lui dit :) D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu es prêt pour ce qui t'attend. Le prince est censé tirer la princesse de son sommeil par un baiser dans cette histoire !

Sephiroth arque un sourcil, tandis qu'Angeal, qui redescend brusquement de son petit nuage, sent ses oreilles le chauffer d'un coup. Lazard rectifie :

— Je crois que tu confonds avec la Belle au bois dormant, Genesis.

L'expression de Genesis se fait encore plus maligne, presque narquoise, quand il répond :

— Oh, mais je sais bien. (Et, adressant un regard en coin appuyé à Angeal, il ajoute :) Moi !

Son ami le fusille aussitôt du regard. Sephiroth, lui, semble plutôt soulagé de la nouvelle et c'est après avoir adressé un dernier regard au bout de papier où s'exhibe le nom de « Raiponce » qu'il questionne :

— Combien de temps avons-nous pour nous préparer ?

Accoudé à son bureau, Lazard a croisé les mains devant son menton. Un petit tic nerveux vient faire tressauter l'un de ses sourcils.

— Une semaine.

— Vous vous foutez de nous ?!

De nouveau ulcéré, Genesis a le rouge de l'indignation aux joues.

— Une semaine pour répéter ? fait Sephiroth, qui espère avoir mal entendu.

Malheureusement pour lui – comme pour les deux autres –, Lazard n'est pas là aujourd'hui pour leur apporter de bonnes nouvelles.

— Une semaine pour répéter, construire le décor et confectionner les costumes.

Et comme les trois SOLDATs ne répondent rien, semblent, pour l'un, se retenir de l'étrangler, tandis que l'expression des deux autres s'assombrit, il redresse sa position et ajoute :

— J'ai peur, messieurs, qu'il ne nous faille mettre les bouchées doubles…


	2. Chapter 2

2

À part peut-être pour Genesis – qui semblait brûler d'une énergie inépuisable –, la semaine fut éprouvante pour tout le monde. Même les seconds rôles devaient en baver, d'autant plus que le Banoran – en s'étant autoproclamé metteur en scène – ne leur laissait rien passer et exigeait de chacun qu'il se donne à fond.

Pour ne rien arranger, et si la plupart d'entre eux se révélèrent sans surprise des acteurs très moyens, Sephiroth devait faire encore bien pire, car de loin le plus mauvais de tous. Son ton n'allait jamais, il se mouvait avec peu de grâce et d'aisance – un monde quand on l'avait vu combattre et qu'on savait donc à quel point il pouvait se révéler agile – et, summum de l'affront pour Genesis, il se permettait de modifier son texte à sa convenance en fonction de son humeur. Dire qu'il n'y mettait pas du sien était sans doute en partie vrai, mais pour en arriver à un tel niveau de médiocrité, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit le plus mauvais acteur que ce monde ait porté.

— Et dire qu'il s'agit d'un des premiers rôles… à croire que le sort a décidé de s'acharner contre moi.

Les bras croisés et l'air soucieux, Lazard observe son équipe se préparer pour l'humiliation à venir. On ne peut pas dire que l'humeur soit au beau fixe dans les coulisses. La plupart tirent des têtes pas possibles et seul Zack semble en vérité s'amuser de ce qui va suivre.

Terminant d'ajuster correctement son haut, celui-ci se tourne et se retourne devant le miroir, s'inspecte sous tous les angles afin d'être certain que tout est en ordre. Se léchant le pouce, il vient humidifier une mèche de cheveux dont la position lui déplaît et la plaque un peu plus en arrière, avant de se regarder à nouveau et d'offrir un large sourire à son reflet. Près de lui, Kunsel pousse un lourd soupir.

— Sérieusement, c'est pas pour ça que j'ai signé.

Il tente tant bien que mal de remonter la fermeture de la robe qu'il porte, peste, et doit finalement faire signe à Zack de lui venir en aide. Une sensation d'étouffement s'empare de lui et il a maintenant l'impression que ce foutu vêtement va se craquer au moindre de ses mouvements. Sur son crâne, une épaisse chevelure rousse s'agrémentant d'une frange qui lui dissimule le haut du visage.

— Oublie pas les chaussures, ricane Zack en lui tendant une paire d'escarpins à talons plats.

Avec un grognement, Kunsel les récupère. Il entreprend de les enfiler quand Genesis fait son apparition et attire sur lui tous les regards.

Dire qu'il est époustouflant serait presque un euphémisme. Il a une telle prestance qu'il parvient à créer le silence dans la pièce et son maquillage lui donne un petit côté lugubre – avec ses yeux charbonneux qui font ressortir comme jamais le bleu Mako de ses iris, ses pommettes soulignées d'une teinte plus sombre et ses sourcils redessinés en une courbe arrogante. Ses cheveux sont repoussés en arrière, dans un coiffé décoiffé qui lui dévoile le visage. Il incarne l'antagoniste parfait, entre séduction et menace, et son triomphe aurait pu être total si Zack n'avait pas fait remarquer :

— Hé, je croyais que c'était une sorcière dans la pièce !

— C'est une sorcière, confirme Kunsel, qui fixe non sans envie le pantalon sombre de Genesis. Et je croyais, moi, qu'on n'avait pas le droit de changer le sexe de nos personnages.

Disant cela, il tourne la tête vers Lazard qui repousse ses lunettes sur son nez. Genesis a un geste de la main en direction des deux SOLDATs et dit :

— Quand on aura besoin de votre avis, on vous fera signe. (Puis ses yeux s'étrécissent et il émet un claquement de langue agacé.) D'ailleurs, Kunsel, est-ce que je peux savoir à quoi tu joues exactement ?

Et comme le jeune homme semble complètement paumé – bien que ce soit difficile d'en être certain avec tous ces cheveux qui lui dissimulent le visage –, il s'approche et le pointe d'un doigt réprobateur.

— Je te parle de cette perruque. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on s'amuse à jouer les roux quand on n'en est pas un !

Certain que Kunsel est en train de lever les yeux au ciel derrière sa frange, il va pour se fâcher pour de bon et lui demander d'aller en choisir une autre, quand celui-ci réplique :

— Non mais je suis roux, hein ? C'est juste qu'ils sont pas aussi longs d'habitude, alors vous les voyez pas…

— On a passé des heures à lui fixer toutes ces extensions, ajoute Zack en affichant le sourire fier de celui qui est certain d'avoir fait du bon boulot.

— Ouais, et ça va pas être de la tarte de les retirer.

Pris de court, Genesis laisse son regard aller de l'un à l'autre, cherchant à savoir s'ils sont en train de se payer sa tête. Un sourire vient finalement fleurir sur ses lèvres et il passe un bras amical autour des épaules de Kunsel.

— Tu sais quoi, Kunsel ? Je crois que je t'aime bien, finalement. J'ai toujours pensé que nous n'étions pas assez nombreux et savoir que j'ai un camarade au SOLDAT me remplit de satisfaction.

— Heu… merci ? lui répond le jeune homme, pas certain de savoir comment il doit le prendre.

Ce début d'amitié naissante ne va toutefois pas plus loin, car Angeal déboule dans la pièce au même instant et déclare, furieux :

— Je refuse de monter sur scène habillé comme ça !

Le rouge aux joues, il laisse son regard voler autour de lui, à la recherche du coupable de son humiliation. Lazard se crispe en le voyant finalement se diriger dans sa direction avec, sur le crâne, un chapeau dont la plume ne cesse d'aller et venir de façon grotesque. Zack éclate de rire, tandis que Genesis lance :

— Il est très bien ce costume, Angeal. Regarde comme il met tes mollets en valeur !

— Et ses fesses, glousse Zack. Tu vas faire des ravages, 'geal !

Celui-ci se tourne dans leur direction – ne perçoit pas le soupir de soulagement de Lazard – et marche droit sur eux.

— Vous vous foutez de moi ?! J'ai l'air ridicule !

Car passe encore ce chapeau de feutre à bord plat et sa plume qui gigote dans tous les sens. Passe encore ce pourpoint qui l'étrangle presque et dont les manches encombrantes lui donnent l'impression d'être un clown. Mais alors ce collant blanc bien trop moulant et qui ne laisse rien à l'imagination, ça ! Pas question de l'accepter !

— Il te manque surtout ton haut-de-chausse, lui apprend Genesis en l'observant d'un œil critique. Est-ce que quelqu'un a pris le haut-de-chausse du commandant Hewley ?

Autour d'eux, ça s'active aussitôt pour retrouver le vêtement disparu. Tout en grommelant, Angeal tire sur son pourpoint avec l'espoir de lui faire gagner quelques centimètres. Puis il s'attarde sur Genesis – plus particulièrement sur son costume fait d'une tunique noire élégante qui lui remonte jusqu'au cou, d'un pantalon, et que complète une petite cape sombre, maintenue devant sa poitrine par une chaînette et qui s'arrête avant le genou – et peut sentir la colère exploser à nouveau en lui.

— Attends un peu, toi ! On avait dit que tu jouais une sorcière, pas un sorcier !

Et à Genesis d'écarter les bras et, prenant la pause, de répondre :

— Mais n'ai-je pas l'air fabuleux dans ce costume ?

— C'est pas la question ! On en bave tous, ici, alors je vois pas pourquoi, toi, tu aurais droit à un traitement privilégié !

— Moi, ça va, dit Zack qui, pour sa part, est effectivement plutôt satisfait de son costume.

— Moi pas, grommelle Kunsel en découvrant qu'il vient de s'étaler du rouge à lèvres sur les mains. Et franchement, si je pouvais jouer le rôle d'un mec, ce serait pas de refus !

— Vous êtes les parents de Raiponce, réplique Genesis.

— Et alors ?

— Alors comment veux-tu que le public y croit s'il n'y a pas un homme et une femme ?

— Sérieux, on dirait le discours d'un vieux réac ! L'homoparentalité vous connaissez, commandant ?

Zack pince les lèvres, tente de contenir l'éclat de rire qui monte en lui. Genesis, lui, a plissé les yeux, l'air soudain très agacé.

— Au final, je ne sais pas si je t'aime beaucoup, Kunsel. Et je commence même à me demander si ta couleur de cheveux ne serait pas une teinture.

En réponse, Kunsel lève les yeux au ciel derrière sa frange. Et à en croire l'expression de son interlocuteur, celui-ci en est non seulement conscient, mais semble surtout sur le point de lui voler dans les plumes. Angeal s'interpose heureusement pour rappeler :

— De toute façon, on n'a plus le temps de trouver d'autres costumes ou de changer le texte. (Avant de revenir à Genesis et d'ajouter :) Mais je continue de penser que c'est injuste et que tu devrais avoir honte de toi.

Et à Genesis de lui répondre dans un sourire :

— Ce qui ne va pas m'empêcher de dormir cette nuit.

— Heu, dites…

Tous les regards se tournent en direction de Sephiroth qui, lui aussi à présent changé, semble à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment je suis censé respirer avec cette chose ?

Une main portée à l'encadrement du vestiaire, il est maquillé et habillé d'une robe bleu-gris. À ses cheveux déjà bien longs ont été rajoutées des extensions qui, une fois tressées, forment une longue natte qu'il est obligé de porter pour ne pas marcher dessus. Un corset lui souligne la taille et, alors qu'il fait quelques pas dans leur direction, il se prend les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe et part en avant.

En deux bonds, Angeal l'a rejoint et le rattrape avant qu'il ne s'écroule; peut sentir Sephiroth peser de tout son poids contre lui et menacer de le faire partir à la renverse. L'odeur du parfum dont on l'a aspergé l'embaume aussitôt et les mains de son ami se referment sur ses bras, tandis qu'il halète.

— Angeal…, commence-t-il, le regard humide.

Il a les joues rouges et semble si vulnérable qu'Angeal sent un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. Il déglutit et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent dans sa poitrine. La seconde d'après, son ami ajoute :

— Je crois que je vais mourir.

Redescendant aussitôt sur terre, Angeal laisse entendre un cri et commence à paniquer. Avec un soupir, Genesis lui donne une tape sur l'épaule.

— Pas la peine de s'exciter, c'est juste son corset qui est trop serré.

Il passe derrière Sephiroth et le lui desserre, permettant à son ami de prendre une longue, très longue inspiration. Genesis secoue la tête et, tout en le lui attachant correctement, peste :

— Je ne sais pas qui est l'idiot qui te l'a serré autant, mais c'est forcément un SOLDAT. Ces types sont de vrais rustres !

La chose faite, il lui ajuste correctement sa robe, avant de revenir se placer devant lui et d'opiner du chef, satisfait.

— Parfait, tu es parfait ! Presque autant que moi !

Sephiroth, qui s'écarte enfin d'Angeal, l'observe en retour. Ses sourcils ne tardent pas à se froncer et, offrant son bras à son ami, il dit :

— Angeal, aide-moi à marcher, tu veux ?

Avant de foncer aussi vite que le lui permettent ses talons en direction de Lazard. Celui-ci recule, sent bientôt son dos rencontrer le mur et, ne pouvant plus s'échapper, ne peut que fixer la silhouette menaçante de Sephiroth qui le domine à présent de toute sa hauteur.

— Expliquez-nous, directeur, commence-t-il d'une voix grave où sourde la menace. Comment se fait-il que je me retrouve habillé comme ça, mais que vous ayez permis à Genesis de porter un pantalon ?

Lazard ne répond pas tout de suite, évalue ce qui est le plus risqué pour lui entre dire la vérité et chercher à la camoufler. Mais de toute façon coincé et certain que ça sentira mauvais pour lui si on le soupçonne à mentir, il finit par avouer :

— Hum… comment vous dire ? C'est qu'il a proposé de payer pour les costumes, voyez-vous…

Et comme le silence de Sephiroth s'éternise, toujours aussi menaçant, il poursuit :

— Tous les costumes. Et comme le budget du SOLDAT n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment…

— Donc, en échange, vous lui avez permis de s'habiller comme il l'entendrait, comprend Sephiroth, dont l'expression se fait encore plus inquiétante.

— Quoi ?! s'exclame Kunsel. Tout ça parce qu'il a de l'argent ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Et à Genesis de faire un geste de la main agacé dans sa direction.

— Comme si vous ne saviez pas que le monde fonctionne ainsi !

— Ton monde, peut-être, gronde Angeal. Mais dans le mien, les types qui se prétendent votre ami et qui vous obligent à porter un costume aussi ridicule, ils méritent de se faire botter les fesses.

— Je t'ai dit qu'il en manquait une pièce, lui répond Genesis en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, 'geal !

— Hoooo, toi… !

— Commandant Rhapsodos, lance au même moment un Troisième classe qu'on a relégué au rôle d'accessoiriste. Je crois que j'ai retrouvé le vêtement du commandant Hewley !

Un genre de culotte bouffante à la main, qu'il secoue dans les airs, il s'attire un regard plein de reconnaissance de la part d'Angeal qui, libérant son bras de celui de Sephiroth à contrecœur, dit :

— Désolé, faut que je termine de m'habiller. Gen', viens prendre ma place !

Et comme Genesis va pour protester, il lui offre sa fameuse expression : « fais-moi faux bond et je te renie comme ami », qui le pousse finalement à s'exécuter. Venant remplacer Angeal au bras de Sephiroth, il peut voir le regard menaçant de ce dernier se tourner vers lui et s'exclame :

— Quoi ? C'est quand même pas de ma faute si vous n'y avez pas pensé avant moi !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, j'avais oublié de le préciser la dernière fois, mais je ne sais pas forcément comment le théâtre fonctionne et pour cette fic, j'avoue m'en moquer un peu. Je vais vraiment écrire la pièce et le reste comme ça m'arrange, histoire de pouvoir développer correctement mes intrigues & co. x,)


	3. Chapter 3

3

— Scarlet vient d'arriver, monsieur. Ne manque plus que votre père et Heidegger et nous serons au complet.

Rufus lève les yeux sur Tseng, qui se tient debout derrière son siège. Scarlet remonte en effet le couloir central et, après avoir salué une connaissance, vient s'installer sur la rangée où se trouve Rufus. Satisfait, le jeune homme opine du chef.

— Parfait, Tseng. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à savourer, à présent.

En réponse, Tseng s'incline, avant de reprendre place sur son siège. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Rufus porte le regard en direction de la scène qui, pour l'heure, lui est dissimulée par d'épais rideaux aussi rouges que la robe de la directrice du Département de l'armement.

Il sait que Lazard a fait appel à des professionnels pour lui construire son décor. Mais aussi bon que celui-ci puisse être, il ne pourra pas à lui seul sauver cette pièce qui s'annonce encore plus affligeante que celle d'une bande de gamins d'école primaire – qui ont au moins pour eux d'être mignons.

— Monsieur le vice-président !

Et en parlant du loup, il peut justement le voir marcher dans sa direction. Les traits tirés, celui-ci observe la foule qui a envahi la salle avec, dans le fond de ses yeux, une lueur paniquée qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

— Directeur Lazard, le salue-t-il, alors que l'homme s'arrête devant lui.

— Je pense qu'il y a une erreur. Nous avions parlé d'un public seulement constitué de quelques membres de votre famille.

— Étrange. Je n'ai pourtant pas souvenir de cette conversation. Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose, Tseng ?

Et à l'interrogé de répondre docilement :

— Non, monsieur. Ça ne me dit rien du tout.

Sentant l'agacement monter en lui, Lazard serre les poings. Est-ce qu'en plus ils sont en train de se moquer de lui ?

— Je m'en souviens pourtant très bien. Nous avions dit que…

— Pardon de vous couper, lui dit Rufus en levant une main. Mais moi et Tseng n'avons aucun souvenir de cette conversation. Alors, à moins que vous n'ayez une preuve quelconque de ce que vous avancez, j'ai peur que vous deviez accepter de jouer devant le public présent. (Puis, arquant un sourcil, il ajoute :) Si ça ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours annuler la pièce, mais dans ce cas…

Lazard peut entendre un bruissement de papier du côté de Tseng et n'a même pas besoin de se tourner vers lui pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. Son regard rivé en direction de Rufus, il a crispé les mâchoires si fort que celles-ci lui font mal. Il s'attendait à un coup fourré, mais celui-là est particulièrement…

— Un problème, directeur Lazard ?

Un cigare à la main, le président vient d'arriver en compagnie d'Heidegger. Les saluant tous deux, Lazard répond :

— Non, aucun monsieur le président.

Conscient que, de toute façon, lui parler de l'entourloupe de Rufus ne servira à rien, sinon à le décrédibiliser un peu plus. Prenant place aux côtés de son fils, l'homme se laisse aller contre le dossier de son siège et dit :

— Je ne sais pas trop ce qui vous est passé par la tête, mais j'espère que vous y avez correctement réfléchi avant de vous lancer dans cette entreprise. Il ne faudrait pas que le SOLDAT perde toute crédibilité aujourd'hui. J'espère que je me fais bien comprendre ?

Sentant la sueur lui rouler le long du dos, Lazard se crispe. Croise le regard de Rufus et comprend qu'il s'est fait avoir en beauté. Sont réunis aujourd'hui tous les directeurs de la compagnie et certainement la plupart des cadres et autres figures importantes de celle-ci. Et le SOLDAT, en tant qu'unité d'élite, a une image à tenir. Une image étroitement liée à celle de la Shinra.

_Et moi j'ai dans ma troupe le héros de Midgar qui, en plus d'être le plus_ _mauvais acteur du monde, est en train d'attendre dans les loges en robe et talons._

Et bien que le résultat soit… intéressant, Sephiroth aurait davantage sa place au Wall Market qu'en plein cœur du QG de la Shinra.

_Et il n'est clairement pas le seul !_

La bataille s'annonce donc difficile et, il doit le reconnaître, presque perdue d'avance. Cependant…

_Pas question de me rendre sans combattre !_

C'est pourquoi, et bien que certain d'aller au-devant du plus grand fiasco de sa vie, dit-il :

— Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, monsieur le président, nous n'allons pas tarder à commencer. J'espère, en tout cas, que notre pièce saura vous surprendre.

Puis, négligeant de saluer Rufus, il tourne les talons et marche droit en direction des loges…

4

Angeal pousse un soupir.

— C'est pas forcément mieux, même avec ce machin.

Debout face au miroir des vestiaires – pour l'heure complètement désert –, il s'inspecte dans celui-ci et tire sur les jambes de son haut-de-chausses qui, s'il le couvre efficacement, n'atténue en rien le ridicule de son costume avec sa forme quasi sphérique.

Avec un grommellement, il replace correctement son chapeau et se promet d'étrangler un certain compatriote d'ici à la fin de la représentation. Car puisque c'est lui qui a financé les costumes, c'est donc forcément lui qui en a également choisi le design. Il le connaît : jamais il n'accepterait de payer pour quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas initialement validé. Il ignore s'il s'agit là de sa petite vengeance pour le punir d'avoir obtenu le rôle du prince, mais…

_Cette fois, il a été trop loin !_

Et sa vengeance à lui, il le jure, sera à hauteur de l'humiliation qu'il subira une fois sur scène.

— Toujours pas fini, 'geal ?

Angeal adresse un regard noir à l'objet de ses pensées qui vient juste de passer la porte des vestiaires. Toujours superbe dans son costume, Genesis l'évalue rapidement du regard.

— Pas mal, dit-il. Oui, tu fais un prince plutôt convaincant habillé comme ça.

— Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ?!

Comprenant que son meilleur ami est d'une humeur de chien, Genesis lève les mains en signe de paix.

— Au contraire, je suis sincère. D'accord, ce n'est pas parfait, mais… ça reste plutôt ressemblant à ce que j'avais demandé.

— Ah, donc tu avoues que c'est bien toi le responsable de ce… de ce… de ce machin !

— Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autre, Angeal ? Vu les goûts vestimentaires de notre pauvre directeur, tu te serais retrouvé avec une horreur bariolée qui t'aurait donné l'allure d'un clown.

— Parce que selon toi, ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

Genesis soupire et vient lui ajuster correctement son col, avant de redonner un peu de formes à son chapeau et de le replacer sur le crâne de son ami. Là-dessus, il l'inspecte de nouveau et émet un claquement de doigts.

— Je sais ce qu'il te manque ! Ton épée !

Dans son fourreau, celle-ci est suspendue à la porte d'un casier. Comme il la lui tend, Angeal l'attache en grommelant à sa ceinture, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le miroir et de faire remarquer :

— Je ne vois toujours pas d'amélioration.

— C'est parce que tu n'as aucune culture, mon pauvre ami. Sinon tu saurais que bien des princes de conte de fées ont cette allure.

— Oui, eh bien, j'aurais préféré avoir l'allure de ceux qui restent.

— Jamais satisfait. Franchement, 'geal, tu es épuisant parfois.

— Toi, ooooh toi…, fait Angeal en secouant la tête.

— Et puis regarde Zack. Est-ce qu'il se plaint, lui ? Non ! Et pourtant, mis à part le chapeau, vous avez peu ou prou le même genre de costume.

— Mais peut-être que tu aurais pu nous consulter avant pour savoir si ça nous convenait ?

— Pour courir le risque de me retrouver avec des rôles masculins dont les tenues n'auraient plus aucune logique entre elles ? Ah non ! Pas de ça dans ma pièce !

— Parce que c'est devenu ta pièce, maintenant ? grogne son ami, avant de faire remarquer : Et ton costume, tu vas me faire croire qu'il est accordé aux nôtres, peut-être ?

Et à Genesis de le fixer comme s'il avait devant lui l'être le plus stupide que cette terre ait porté.

— Angeal, je suis un sorcier. Ce genre de bagatelles ne concernent pas mon personnage.

Angeal ferme les yeux et se force à compter jusqu'à dix. Ne pas exploser, ne pas exploser, ne surtout pas exploser maintenant !

Quand il les rouvre, Genesis a pris sa place devant le miroir. Penché en direction de celui-ci, il corrige l'ondulation de quelques mèches qui le chagrinent et lui dit :

— Au fait, j'espère que tu vas en profiter pour te déclarer.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Je te dis que tu as là une opportunité parfaite pour te jeter à l'eau, lui répond Genesis en se redressant pour réajuster sa cape sur ses épaules. Il y a une scène de déclaration dans cette pièce, non ? Alors sers-t'en !

— Tu… tu voudrais que je me déclare devant tout le monde ?! T'es pas bien !

— Les spectateurs n'y verront que du feu, Angeal. Ils penseront que ça fait partie de la pièce, ce en quoi ils auront raison. Quant à nos rangs… (Genesis a un geste de la main.) Franchement, je n'en vois pas un seul qui n'ait pas compris que tu en pinçais pour notre héros national !

Angeal sent son visage le chauffer. Est-ce qu'il est en train de se foutre de lui ? Oui, forcément ça ne peut être que ça. Car en dehors de Genesis, il n'en a parlé à personne et, même si son ami a plus de défauts que de qualités – clairement plus de défauts –, il le croit capable de garder un secret quand il s'agit de…

— Tu en as parlé, c'est ça ?

Et dans sa voix un reproche dangereux, annonciateur de bottage de fesses magistral qui enverra son compatriote voler jusqu'à la lune. Celui-ci roule des yeux.

— C'est dingue ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Je pourrais me vexer, tu sais ?

— Dans ce cas, comment tu expliques… ?

— Angeal, franchement, est-ce que tu t'es vu pendant les répétitions ? (Mettant un genou à terre, Genesis l'imite :) Je vous… vous… je… aime… vous, je…. Le tout avec le teint bien rouge et la sueur qui te dégoulinait le long du visage. Entre nous, il n'y a que Sephiroth à être suffisamment à côté de la plaque pour ne rien avoir grillé.

Là-dessus il se redresse et époussette son pantalon. Le fixant avec horreur, blanc comme un linge, Angeal s'exclame :

— Tu mens !

— Bien sûr. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas une heure, Zack et Kunsel étaient en train de parier sur l'hypothèse que tu pourrais ou non profiter de la pièce pour te déclarer.

— Oh les sales petits… !

Ulcéré, Angeal tourne la tête en direction de la porte et la fusille du regard, comme si les coupables en question se tenaient juste derrière et qu'il s'apprêtait à leur faire une remontage de bretelles en règle. L'instant d'après, c'est la dépression qui s'abat brutalement sur ses épaules et, portant une main devant son regard, il vient s'appuyer contre le casier derrière lui.

— Donc, grogne-t-il. Tout le monde est au courant et se fout de moi, pas vrai ?

— Je dirais que ça les amuse, mais ce n'est pas méchant, 'geal. Ils sont même de ton côté, si tu veux tout savoir.

— Et c'est censé me réconforter ?

— C'est censé te pousser à prendre ton courage à deux mains et à lui faire ta déclaration !

— Pas moyen !

— Je te jure, Angeal, qu'est-ce que tu peux être pétochard par moments, s'agace Genesis. Tu as une occasion en or et toi, tu vas la laisser filer ?

— C'est toi qui comprends pas, lui répond son ami en croisant les bras. Je lui fais ma déclaration en public et après ? S'il me repousse, je fais quoi, moi, ensuite ?

— Eh bien tu prends une semaine de congé, tu t'enfermes dans ton appartement et tu pleures en te goinfrant de toutes les cochonneries que tu veux.

— Comme si c'était aussi simple.

— En tout cas, c'est toujours mieux que de laisser traîner les choses et de souffrir bêtement dans son coin !

Un silence s'installe entre eux. Un silence lourd, qui semble vouloir persister. Se tournant à nouveau vers le miroir, Genesis soutient le regard de son reflet. Il n'a jamais été du genre très patient et les atermoiements de son ami commencent très sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. En vrai, c'est même un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore explosé, ni ne lui ait signifié de ne plus compter sur lui pour jouer les confidents.

_Pourtant pas faute de l'encourager régulièrement, mais non ! À part se lamenter et s'inquiéter, il n'est strictement bon à rien d'autre. Aaaah, j'en ai ma claque !_

Revenant à son ami, il se passe une main dans les cheveux et reprend :

— Tu sais que même s'il te repousse après la pièce, tu pourras toujours sauter sur l'excuse que tu te contentais de jouer ton rôle ?

— Quelle utilité ?

— Avoir une porte de sortie des fois que tu ne te sentirais pas capable d'assumer qu'il sait pour toi ?

Ce qui, à défaut de convaincre tout à fait Angeal, semble en tout cas le faire réfléchir. Mais comprenant que son ami risque plutôt de laisser s'échapper AUSSI cette occasion, Genesis décide qu'il en a assez fait jusqu'à présent et abat sa dernière carte :

— Écoute, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais ça fait des mois que ça dure cette histoire et il va peut-être falloir songer à y mettre un terme. Alors voilà ce que je vais faire : si tu ne te décides pas à lui faire ta déclaration sur scène, alors moi, j'irai lui faire la mienne juste après la pièce !

Angeal sursaute et, tournant un regard effaré dans sa direction, s'exclame :

— Mais tu l'aimes même pas !

Et à Genesis de porter une main à l'emplacement de son cœur.

— Et qu'en sais-tu, mon cher Angeal ? En vérité, il est loin de me laisser indifférent. Et peut-être que de son côté, il pourrait bien se laisser tenter…

— Je… tu… je te préviens que si tu fais ça… !

— Oui ?

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il soutient le regard de son ami qui a blêmi. La colère grondant en lui, Angeal serre les poings. Tremble presque sous la violence de ses émotions quand il répond :

— Genesis, on est amis depuis longtemps et je crois que j'ai accepté beaucoup de choses jusqu'à présent. Mais je te préviens que si tu me fais ça, je pourrais ne pas te pardonner cette fois.

Et à Genesis de hausser les épaules.

— Dans ce cas, lui dit-il. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour que ça n'arrive pas !

5

— Franchement, Genesis est vache sur ce coup, soupire Kunsel. Il aurait au moins pu vous procurer des chaussures comme les miennes ! Ok, c'est pas parfait, mais c'est déjà beaucoup mieux que ce que vous avez !

Sephiroth ne répond pas. Accroché malgré lui au bras de Zack, qui semble beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, il ne sent plus du tout ses chevilles depuis un moment. Ou plutôt… il les sent trop, ne sent plus que la douleur qui en émane et le harcèle à chaque seconde, lui donnant envie de retirer ces maudites chaussures et d'en faire un feu de joie.

_Ou de les faire manger à Genesis. Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée non plus._

En tout cas, il va avoir du mal à tenir comme ça toute la pièce et s'il ne trouve pas une solution très vite, il…

— Soldat, commence-t-il en posant les yeux sur Kunsel. Quelle est ta pointure, déjà ?

Il peut voir le visage du concerné – en tout cas la partie qui lui est visible – se décomposer.

— Elles sont trop petites pour vous !

— Ce qui ne me dit toujours pas quelle pointure tu fais ?

Et voyant son ami suer à grosses gouttes, Zack ne peut contenir un petit rire et répond à sa place :

— Non vraiment, il taille pas grand. C'est quoi, déjà, du quarante ?

Et comme Kunsel approuve à contrecœur, Sephiroth laisse entendre un bruit de bouche contrarié.

— Dommage, dit-il, avant de s'en retourner à ses pensées vengeresses à l'encontre de Genesis.

Zack et Kunsel échangent un regard – enfin, plus ou moins – et le deuxième a un soupir de soulagement. Il veut bien être sympa, mais faut pas pousser non plus. C'est déjà assez compliqué de supporter cet accoutrement qui, de son avis, lui donne une allure parfaitement ridicule, alors si en plus il doit subir l'inconfort de chaussures dignes d'instruments de torture… !

S'attardant sur Sephiroth, il songe que lui, par contre, ne s'en tire pas trop mal. Bon, d'accord, il a une sacrée carrure et il pourrait difficilement tromper qui que ce soit. Mais quand même, ça lui donne un certain charme et puis, une fois maquillé, son visage est plutôt convaincant. Et même séduisant. Ouais, y a pas, à côté de lui, il n'a vraiment aucune grâce.

_Enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'on se mette à jouer, parce que là…_

Bon, là, il doit le reconnaître, il n'a plus grand-chose à envier à Sephiroth, dont le jeu affreux pourrait faire passer le sien pour une merveille.

Se sentant observé, Sephiroth baisse les yeux sur lui et hausse les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Avec un sourire, Kunsel questionne :

— Au fait, vous pensez quoi d'Angeal ?

— Sérieux, Kun' ? lui fait Zack. T'attaques direct ?

— C'est juste histoire de discuter…

— Ce que je pense de lui à quel sujet ? s'enquiert Sephiroth.

— Je sais pas trop comment vous dire ça… sur le plan affectif, peut-être ?

Avec un sourire en coin, Zack secoue la tête.

— T'abuse !

Mais Sephiroth, qui ne remarque rien d'anormal dans cette question, se contente de répondre :

— Eh bien… c'est un bon ami.

Et aux deux jeunes de s'échanger à nouveau un regard – enfin, plus ou moins – pas franchement des plus rassuré.

— C'est parce que tu poses pas les bonnes questions, fait Zack, avant de se tourner vers Sephiroth. Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est comment tu le trouves.

— Comment je le trouve ?

— Heu… physiquement, par exemple ? Je veux dire, il est pas mal, non ?

Et à Sephiroth de froncer les sourcils, pas très sûr de comprendre où il veut en venir.

— Pas mal dans quel sens ?

— Aïe ! lâche Kunsel, qui sent venir la peine de cœur pour un certain soupirant.

Mais Sephiroth, qui comprend encore tout de travers, approuve :

— Oui, ces chaussures me font mal à moi aussi. Apporte-moi une chaise, tu veux ? J'ai vraiment besoin de m'asseoir.

— Houloulou, gémit Zack, profondément désolé pour Angeal.

Après un moment de flottement, Kunsel est parti chercher ce qu'on lui demandait. Il aide d'ailleurs tout juste Sephiroth à s'installer sur sa chaise que Lazard revient. Et à en croire son expression, celui-ci n'est clairement pas de bonne humeur.

— Messieurs !

Le silence se fait aussitôt dans la pièce, tandis que tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Croisant les bras, Lazard leur annonce :

— Mauvaise nouvelle, nous nous retrouvons avec un public plus conséquent que prévu.

— Heu…, commence une voix inquiète, quelque part dans le fond de la pièce. Conséquent comment ?

— Conséquent comme : tout le gratin de la Shinra est présent.

Il peut sentir un vent de panique souffler sur ses troupes et, rendant son expression plus ferme, plus déterminée, il reprend :

— Mais n'oubliez pas : nous sommes le SOLDAT. Vous tous ici appartenez à une unité d'élite qui fait la fierté de la Shinra. Ce n'est donc certainement pas un rassemblement de planqués qui devrait vous impressionner. Au contraire, vous êtes ici pour LES impressionner et je sais que vous en êtes capables !

Il peut entendre quelqu'un qu'il n'identifie pas se risquer à dire « Mais moi je suis pas du SOLDAT, alors… », mais préfère l'ignorer pour balayer ses hommes du regard.

— Oui, nous nous sommes entraînés dur et je sais que nous pouvons réussir. Donnez le meilleur de vous-mêmes, croyez en la victoire et aucun ennemi ne pourra vous résister !

Une autre voix chuchote : « Ah parce que l'ennemi c'est le gratin de la Shinra, maintenant ? », qu'il préfère là aussi ignorer pour se diriger droit vers Sephiroth. Assis sur sa chaise où il se masse les chevilles, celui-ci relève les yeux vers son directeur qui, prenant une longue inspiration, commence :

— Général Sephiroth !

Puis, mettant un genou à terre, Lazard lui capture une main entre les siennes. Son geste provoque un silence stupéfait dans la pièce, où chacun se retrouve à retenir son souffle. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Sephiroth, Lazard laisse tomber le tutoiement qu'il utilise habituellement avec ses hommes pour dire gravement :

— J'ai confiance en vous.

Un peu étonné par son comportement, Sephiroth bat des paupières – seul signe de surprise que l'on surprend chez lui, le reste de son visage étant le stoïcisme même.

— Comme au Wutai, vous êtes aujourd'hui la clef de notre victoire. Tous les yeux vont être braqués sur vous et attendront que vous les époustoufliez.

— Autant dire qu'on est morts, marmonne Kunsel.

Zack mène un doigt à ses lèvres, mais son ami peut deviner aux tremblements de celles-ci qu'il se retient de rire. S'obstinant à faire la sourde oreille, Lazard reprend :

— Je sais que vous en êtes capable. Vous nous avez sortis de situations bien plus périlleuses que celle-ci et toujours avec le minimum de pertes. Vous êtes un homme compétent, un SOLDAT d'exception et un modèle pour des générations entières. Combien de nos jeunes, aujourd'hui, s'engagent dans nos rangs parce qu'ils vous admirent ? Combien d'autres encore rêvent de vous rencontrer ? Et si je suis bien conscient du poids que toutes ces attentes, toutes ces passions, font peser sur vos épaules, s'il y a bien un homme, ici, qui nous a prouvé que les miracles étaient possibles, c'est bien vous !

À nouveau, Sephiroth bat des paupières, pas certain de savoir ce qu'il convient de répondre. Le regard de Lazard est incroyablement intense, trop, sans doute, au point que même lui se sent troublé. Dans son dos, Kunsel se penche en direction de Zack et vient lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Et dans deux minutes, il lui fait sa déclaration. Pauvre Angeal, coiffé au poteau alors que la pièce n'a même pas encore commencé.

En réponse, Zack opine du chef, de plus en plus désolé pour son mentor qui, heureusement pour lui, doit encore être occupé avec son costume et n'a donc pas à assister à la scène.

— Vous savez, commence Sephiroth. Je suis peut-être un bon SOLDAT, mais en tant que comédien…

En tant que comédien, il est bien conscient de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et de son avis, s'il y a quelqu'un à qui Lazard devrait aller offrir ces paroles, ce serait plutôt à Genesis. L'homme, cependant, ne le laisse pas finir :

— Ne doutez pas de vous. Surtout, ne doutez jamais de vous ! Je sais que si vous donnez le meilleur de vous-mêmes, alors rien ne vous est impossible !

En tout cas est-ce ce qu'il espère, parce que sinon, sa tête pourrait bien tomber d'ici à la fin de la représentation.

— Vous êtes mon meilleur espoir, général.

Là-dessus, Lazard étreint un peu plus fort la main de Sephiroth entre les siennes, espérant, par ce simple geste, éveiller quelque chose en lui qui parviendra à transformer le pire acteur du monde en génie à la hauteur du SOLDAT qu'il incarne.

6

— Eh bien, Angeal, on dirait que tu as de la concurrence aujourd'hui.

Angeal ne répond pas. Blanc, il a passé la tête hors du vestiaire; poste depuis lequel il vient d'assister à toute la scène en compagnie de Genesis. Celui-ci se tapote les lèvres d'un doigt – lèvres dont la courbe malicieuse ne lui dirait rien qui vaille s'il daignait tourner son regard dans sa direction.

— Après une scène pareille, ce serait surprenant que Lazard ne commence pas à se demander s'il n'aurait pas un faible pour notre héros. Et si tu veux mon avis, le voir habillé comme ça a dû réveiller quelque chose en lui.

Angeal se contente de déglutir. Oui, lui aussi, le voir habillé de cette façon lui a fait quelque chose. Et puis quand il s'est écroulé contre lui…

À ce souvenir, sa respiration se bloque. La douceur du tissu de sa robe lui revient en mémoire. Son parfum, également. Sa chaleur. Et puis, le frottement de ses cheveux contre sa joue, ses doigts qui se crispent sur ses bras, lui donnant un aperçu de la force qui habite le corps de son ami, mais aussi son regard et… et…

— Il faut dire qu'il est impressionnant, ajoute Genesis avec un petit rire. Est-ce que tu as vu comment ses yeux ressortent, avec ce maquillage ? Et ses lèvres ? Elles vous donnent envie de les dévorer, si tu veux mon avis. Et pas avec retenue !

Un grognement échappe à Angeal. Est-ce qu'il veut le rendre dingue ? Est-ce que cet imbécile est en train d'essayer de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, ce alors que leur situation requiert au contraire qu'ils soient au top niveau concentration ?

— Le corset fait son petit effet lui aussi, non ? poursuit Genesis en venant lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Je veux dire, il a toujours eu une taille marquée, mais avec lui, c'est encore plus flagrant. Oh, et puis tous ces jupons… ça ne te donne pas envie de retrousser le tout pour voir ce qui se cache là-dessous ?

_Ce… ce qui se cache… ?_

Cette fois, il peut sentir des picotements au niveau de ses joues, qui ne tardent pas à se propager à l'ensemble de son visage. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il se cache là-dessous. Il a déjà vu Sephiroth nu. Plusieurs fois. Il connaît donc bien le spectacle qu'il peut offrir dans ces moments-là, mais… mais cette histoire de robe… de robe qui lui dissimule ces merveilles qu'il sait se dissimuler là-dessous rend le tout encore plus excitant… et intrigant. Très intrigant. Trop, sans doute, car son corps est en train d'y réagir avec un peu trop de force et, si ça continue, il va bien finir par perdre complètement la tête.

Toujours plus tentateur, Genesis se penche à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

— Vraiment, si j'étais toi, je me méfierais. Car si tu ne prends pas les choses en main, il se pourrait bien qu'il y ait un rival pour décider de les prendre à ta place !

Un gémissement échappe à Angeal. Pas question ! Il est absolument hors de question qu'il le laisse à un autre. Ni à Genesis… ni à Lazard, ni… peu importe qui se présentera sur sa route, personne ne lui volera Sephiroth !

Devinant qu'il a déjà gagné, qu'Angeal, à présent, ne risque plus de reculer, Genesis se redresse et, venant s'appuyer de l'épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte, conclut :

— Enfin, notre cher directeur a tort quand il prétend que la clef de notre victoire est monsieur parfait pas si parfait. Crois-moi, Angeal, si quelqu'un aujourd'hui va époustoufler notre public, ce sera moi et moi seul !


	4. Chapter 4

7

Depuis les loges, Kunsel observe la salle. Le rideau vient juste de se lever et ce sera donc à lui dans quelques secondes. La foule rassemblée, toutefois, est loin de le rassurer. Il savait qu'ils devaient s'attendre à un public important, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que ce serait à ce point. Ouais, s'ils merdent devant tout ce beau monde, sûr et certain que le SOLDAT va être la risée de la compagnie – ce qui risque de leur causer quelques problèmes.

 _On serait même foutu de_ _demander la tête de Lazard, sur ce coup. Je suis sûr qu'il le sait et que c'est pour ça qu'il était dans cet état tout à l'heure._

Et en parlant de lui, leur cher directeur est parti occuper le poste du narrateur – rôle qui devait revenir à un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne prétende vouloir « accompagner ses hommes sur le front ». Ce qui, selon Kunsel, n'est pas un sacrifice énorme quand on sait qu'il va rester planqué dans un coin avec son micro, tandis qu'eux seront jetés en pâture au public.

_Ouais, quitte à vouloir aller au casse-pipe avec nous, autant qu'il le fasse jusqu'au bout et qu'il prenne la place d'un des acteurs !_

Et comme il ne pense pas être le plus mauvais élément de la troupe, ce n'est donc pas lui que Lazard aurait dû remplacer, mais bien Sephiroth. D'accord, ils n'ont pas exactement la même carrure et la robe aurait eu besoin de quelques ajustements de dernière minute, mais… s'il s'inquiète à ce point pour son jeu d'acteur, autant qu'il lui file le rôle du narrateur et s'occupe de celui de Raiponce !

« _Quand enfin la femme fut dans l'espérance et pensa que le Bon Dieu avait bien voulu accomplir son vœu… »_

— Hé, Kunsel !

Avec un sursaut, Kunsel remarque qu'il a loupé son entrée et que Zack se tient déjà sur scène. Son ami a le regard paniqué et ne semble pas bien savoir que faire maintenant que le plan d'origine est à l'eau. Kunsel s'empresse donc de le rejoindre, mais entre ses chaussures trop rigides, l'inconfort de sa robe et le fait qu'il soit stressé, il ne trouve rien de mieux que de s'emmêler les pieds et de s'étaler de tout son long sur scène.

Un silence s'ensuit, que brisent bientôt des rires en provenance du public. Zack, lui, a ouvert la bouche et paraît encore plus perdu à présent.

Du côté du narrateur, Lazard a fermé les yeux et doit prendre une longue inspiration, avant de trouver le courage de poursuivre :

« _Sur le derrière de leur maison, ils avaient une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin... »_

Avec l'aide de Zack, Kunsel s'est remis debout. Le rouge aux joues, il voudrait pouvoir s'enterrer quelque part – au moins pour échapper au regard mauvais de Genesis qu'il peut sentir dans son dos. Sûr et certain qu'une fois de retour dans les loges, le Banoran va lui sauter dessus pour lui passer un savon carabiné.

Devant lui a été dressé un mur où se découpe une fenêtre. Et dans le fond de la scène, un décor peint sur une toile représentant l'intérieur de la maison.

Toute l'introduction étant foutue, il se contente donc, accroché au bras de Zack, d'aller prendre place sur la chaise qui se tient sous la fenêtre. Puis, comme son ami s'éclipse, dans l'attente d'être de nouveau utile à la pièce, il fait mine de s'abîmer dans la contemplation du paysage censé s'étirer devant ses yeux.

« _Elle vit un parterre planté de superbes raiponces, avec des rosettes de feuillettes si vertes et si luisantes… »_

Kunsel ne tarde pas à laisser entendre un soupir. Et au fur et à mesure que la narration se poursuit, il tente de donner l'impression d'être gagné par une mélancolie dévorante, qui le rendrait chaque jour un peu plus faible et malheureux.

Au bout d'un énième soupir, Zack revient finalement sur scène. Prenant un air qui se veut anxieux, mais qui rappelle surtout celui d'un petit chiot troublé, il ouvre la bouche pour le questionner sur son état, la referme et, à la lueur qui passe dans son regard, Kunsel devine qu'il a oublié son texte. Ce qui ne l'étonne qu'à moitié, mais ne fait qu'aggraver leur cas et donc l'engueulade qu'ils vont se prendre par Genesis.

Le narrateur s'est tu à présent et Zack, qui n'arrive toujours pas à se souvenir des mots exacts de son texte, finit par lâcher l'affaire. Retrouvant toute sa confiance, il décide plutôt d'improviser et s'enquiert :

— Hé, y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

Derrière sa frange, Kunsel ferme les yeux. Bon, ce n'est pas exactement ça, mais c'est pas la catastrophe non plus. Oui, ils vont sans doute pouvoir s'en sortir.

— Je veux dire, reprend Zack. Je t'entends soupirer comme ça tous les jours, alors moi à force, tu comprends, je m'inquiète. Et puis regarde-moi ça, t'as plus que la peau sur les os ! Non mais vraiment, hein, faut me le dire si t'es malade ou…

— Ah ! le coupe Kunsel, qui juge que ça suffit pour l'improvisation. Je crois que je suis effectivement malade, mon aimé, et si je ne peux pas manger les raiponces du jardin de derrière chez nous, je pense que je vais mourir.

À cet instant, Zack est censé feindre l'inquiétude et lui promettre d'aller lui en chercher au plus vite. Mais au lieu de ça, cet idiot le fixe un moment comme s'il se moquait de lui, avant de répliquer :

— Sérieusement ? Tu te rends malade parce que le voisin a un plus beau potager que nous ?

Quelques rires se font de nouveau entendre du côté du public. Kunsel s'est crispé et, avec lui, certainement le reste de l'équipe. Enfin, sauf Genesis – qui doit être en train de bouillir et de les maudire autant qu'il peut –, Sephiroth – qui ne doit même pas s'inquiéter de ce qui se passe sur scène – et Angeal – qui, à force de fréquenter Zack, doit être en cet instant plus blasé qu'autre chose.

— Et puis tu sais qu'on a une bonne mutuelle, non ? Je veux dire… au prix où on la paye ! poursuit Zack. Alors si t'es pas bien, on appelle le docteur et puis c'est tout.

Un « boum ! » résonne sur scène – en fait l'écho du poing de Lazard venu percuter la table où se tient son micro.

Après cette dernière réplique, Kunsel comprend que ça ne sert plus à rien d'essayer de s'en tenir au texte. Zack n'a pas l'air décidé à revenir au plan initial et, de toute façon, rendu où ils en sont, autant y aller franco sur l'improvisation – Genesis ne pourra les tuer qu'une fois, de toute façon… enfin… logiquement ?

— Je te dis que je vais mourir si je ne peux pas manger des raiponces et toi, tu me parles d'appeler le docteur ? Dis-le si tu t'en fous de ma santé !

Et dans son ton, le reproche de l'épouse qui préfère se persuader que son mari est en train de se moquer d'elle, plutôt que de reconnaître qu'elle n'est pas très rationnelle.

— Ok, d'accord. Dans ce cas je sors la v… le chocobo et je vais t'en chercher au marché, lui répond Zack en pointant du pouce un point par-dessus son épaule. Pas besoin de voler celles du voisin, quoi ! C'est pas ce que ça coûte !

— Non ! insiste Kunsel en tendant un doigt en direction de la fenêtre. Celles que je veux, c'est celles du jardin d'à côté !

— Franchement, s'il nous choppe, il va pas être content. Et je peux comprendre. Je veux dire… ça te plairait, toi, qu'un type rentre chez toi et vienne te piquer… ?

— Mais puisque je te dis que c'est celle-là que je veux !

Cette fois, Kunsel a haussé le ton et sa voix, qu'il tente de faire paraître un tant soit peu féminine, a pris une note criarde parfaitement insupportable. Le contraste est si important que Zack en sursaute et se pare d'un air inquiet qui n'est peut-être pas tout à fait simulé.

— Hé, hé ! dit-il en levant les mains devant lui. Pas la peine de crier comme ça. Je vais aller t'en chercher, puisque t'y tiens tant !

À ce moment-là, les rideaux retombent devant la scène – le temps pour chacun de se préparer pour la suite et qu'un certain narrateur parvienne à retrouver un minimum contenance…

8

— Vous deux, gronde Genesis. J'aurai une petite conversation avec vous sous peu.

Les deux jeunes sursautent et se tournent vers la menace qui vient d'apparaître dans leur dos. Kunsel était justement en train de demander à son ami ce qu'il lui avait pris et ouvre la bouche pour plaider leur cause, mais on lui fait déjà signe qu'il doit retourner sur scène.

Presque soulagé, il abandonne donc Zack à Genesis et va reprendre place sur sa chaise – cette fois sans se ridiculiser. Là, il n'a que quelques secondes à attendre avant que son ami ne le rejoigne. Un sourire à peu près crédible aux lèvres – mais dans lequel on devine les restes du début de remontage de bretelles qu'il vient de se prendre –, celui-ci s'avance en lui tendant un bouquet de campanules.

— Tiens, les voilà tes raiponces.

Et à Kunsel de joindre les mains sur le côté de son visage et de s'exclamer :

— Tu as vraiment été m'en chercher !

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Quand je dis que je fais quelque chose, alors je le fais. Tu le sais bien, pourtant !

— C'est vrai, lui répond son ami en lui subtilisant le bouquet. Merci, elles ont l'air délicieuses.

En réponse, Zack se tortille, l'air très fier de lui.

— Ouais, je sais. J'assure grave ! (Puis, se penchant en direction de Kunsel, qui lève un regard étonné dans sa direction, il ajoute, un sourire malin aux lèvres :) Et tu ferais pas un bisou à ton petit mari pour le remercier d'être aussi cool, des fois ?

Avant de hausser plusieurs fois les sourcils de manière suggestive. Sentant un rire lui remonter le long de la gorge, Kunsel vient lui pincer la joue.

— Plus tard, peut-être, lui répond-il, avant de lui glisser à l'oreille sur un ton amusé : Sérieusement ?

Là-dessus, il se lève et marche en direction d'une table installée à l'autre bout du décor. Se frottant la joue, Zack le regarde s'éloigner, avant de se tourner vers leur public et, écartant les mains, de lancer :

— Hé, j'aurai essayé, hein ?

Un « boum » se fait aussitôt entendre, mais cette fois du côté des coulisses – Genesis ayant envoyé son poing contre le mur. Tous ceux se tenant près de lui s'écartent avec précipitation – sauf Angeal qui se contente de lui adresser un regard en coin. Les yeux rivés en direction de la scène où la pièce se poursuit, Genesis siffle entre ses dents :

— Et en plus, ça ose faire les marioles et transformer ma pièce en farce… !

Angeal soupire et secoue la tête. Si cette journée ne se termine pas sur un meurtre, il en sera honnêtement le premier surpris…

9

Les mains croisées sous son menton, Lazard a fermé les yeux. Du côté de la scène, les rideaux ont été tirés pour permettre aux accessoiristes de changer le décor.

Il ne saurait dire si Zack et Kunsel s'en sont bien tirés. Ils ont massacré leur texte, ça, c'est certain, et la dernière scène qu'ils viennent de jouer n'a été qu'une vaste improvisation, mais ils ont réussi à tenir jusque-là sans trop se ridiculiser. Enfin… si on exclu la gamelle de Kunsel en début de pièce et le fait que Zack en fasse des caisses au niveau de son jeu; mais dans l'ensemble, il est presque satisfait au vu de ce qu'ont été les répétitions jusqu'ici.

_Oui, improvisation ou non, Kunsel s'en sort. Zack par contre… aussitôt qu'il y a du texte à retenir il s'embrouille les pinceaux et commence à bégayer._

Ce n'est donc pas une si mauvaise idée qu'ils aient finalement opté pour une adaptation libre, même s'il n'est pas certain que ça lui fasse gagner des points auprès de son père.

_Le public a eu l'air de s'amuser, mais ce n'est pas forcément encourageant._

Parce qu'il ignore si ces rires étaient une réponse à l'humour des deux jeunes hommes ou bien de la moquerie face au ridicule de voir des membres du SOLDAT se donner ainsi en spectacle.

_En tout cas, j'imagine que Rufus est en train de jubiler._

Et sans doute se voit-il déjà triomphant, certain qu'il est bon pour la porte – au pire – ou pour une rétrogradation – au mieux. Ce en quoi il a tort, car Lazard est encore loin d'avoir révélé toutes ses cartes.

_Je suis sûr que Zack a déjà gagné l'affection du public. C'est une manie, chez lui. Et la prochaine scène fait intervenir ma pièce maîtresse._

Une pièce maîtresse qui porte le nom de Genesis Rhapsodos et qui, il est en persuadé, n'aura aucun mal à époustoufler leurs spectateurs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon les passages sur scène sont vraiment durs à écrire et je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très sûr du résultat. J'espère que ça reste sympa malgré tout et je vais bien sûr continuer à faire de mon mieux avec. ^^'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu plus calme que les autres parce que, s'pas, il faut bien que cette histoire entre Angeal et Sephiroth avance. x,)

10

— Hé… !

Angeal passe la tête dans la pièce où patiente Sephiroth. Assis sur une chaise, celui-ci se masse les chevilles, l'air pas franchement à son aise. Tout en refermant la porte derrière lui, il questionne :

— Ça va ?

— J'ai mal…

— Oui, ça, je m'en doute.

Prenant place sur la chaise près de lui, Angeal croise les bras. La pièce en question est un vrai bordel. Il y a des cartons partout, des canettes et des vêtements abandonnés ici et là et, au milieu, ce qui ressemble à une table basse ayant vu des jours meilleurs.

— Tu te sens prêt ?

— Pas vraiment, non, lui répond Sephiroth en laissant tranquilles ses chevilles. De toute façon, à part Genesis, je crois que personne ne l'est.

— Bah, il aime bien se donner en spectacle.

Sephiroth laisse entendre un petit rire. Puis, tournant les yeux vers Angeal, ces yeux qui, en cet instant, lui paraissent encore plus attirants que d'ordinaire, il écarte les bras et questionne :

— J'ai l'air ridicule, non ?

Pris au dépourvu, Angeal se crispe. Et c'est sans doute avec un peu trop de fièvre qu'il répond :

— Pas du tout !

Ce qui semble surprendre Sephiroth, dont l'expression se trouble. Se forçant au calme, Angeal se racle la gorge, avant de reprendre :

— Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, je trouve que ça te va bien. (Avant de froncer les sourcils et d'ajouter :) Enfin, si c'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre, je peux aussi te répondre oui, oui, et maudire Genesis avec toi.

À nouveau, Sephiroth laisse entendre un petit rire. Puis il inspecte sa robe et tire sur ses jupons, dévoilant en partie ses mollets recouverts par des bas.

— Je ne suis pas très regardant niveau vêtements, d'habitude. Tu dois le savoir, d'ailleurs, mais…

— Ouais. Je t'ai rarement vu porter autre chose que ton uniforme.

— Je n'ai pas tellement d'intérêt pour ce genre de choses, explique Sephiroth. Et puis, c'est plus simple si je n'ai pas à réfléchir à la façon dont je dois ou ne dois pas m'habiller. Je ne sais jamais vraiment comment m'y prendre, ni ce qui est censé aller avec quoi… enfin, ce genre de détails. Alors, un vêtement pour la journée, un autre pour la nuit, ça me convient parfaitement.

— Mais porter ce genre de trucs, ça te pose problème, devine Angeal.

Sephiroth laisse entendre un « Mhhh... » songeur, avant de répondre :

— C'est surtout que ça n'a rien de confortable. Et que je n'étais pas sûr de ne pas avoir l'air complètement ridicule là-dedans.

— Je te répète que c'est loin d'être le cas. (Un sourire en coin amer apparaît sur ses lèvres.) Et si tu veux voir un costume ridicule, regarde plutôt le mien. Même toi, tu ne ressemblerais à rien avec.

Puis il pousse un soupir et vient tirer sur son haut-de-chausses. Vraiment, il n'y a que Genesis, et encore, qui trouverait le moyen de rester séduisant avec des vêtements pareils.

— Pour tout t'avouer, lui dit Sephiroth. Je suis plutôt content de ne pas avoir tiré le rôle du prince, finalement.

Et à Angeal de lui faire les gros yeux.

— Bravo ! Je te remonte le moral et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de m'enfoncer encore plus ?

— Désolé.

Mais à en croire le sourire qui flotte sur les lèvres de son ami, il est évident qu'il ne l'est pas vraiment. Ce qui tombe bien, car son exaspération n'est pas non plus sincère.

— Enfin, c'est pas comme si je pouvais y changer quoi que ce soit maintenant, grogne-t-il. Va bien me falloir monter sur scène habillé comme ça et me résigner à ce que ma réputation en prenne un sacré coup. Si elle survit !

— En tant que SOLDAT, tu n'as plus rien à prouver, lui rappelle Sephiroth.

— Mais les gens s'arrêtent sur des détails grotesques pour vous défaire une réputation.

— Tu exagères.

— J'aimerais bien. Enfin, tant que des photos de moi dans cet accoutrement ne filtrent pas du côté du public, je devrais pouvoir m'en tirer. Avec un peu de chance…

Puis, remarquant l'air soucieux Sephiroth, il secoue la tête et pousse un ricanement.

— Je plaisante, Seph'. Ça ne va pas être le moment le plus glorieux de ma vie, mais la honte ne tue pas son homme. Enfin… logiquement !

Les traits de son ami se détendent. Un instant songeur, celui-ci incline la tête sur le côté. Laisse son regard s'attarder sur le cendrier encombré posé sur la table basse, et duquel se sont échappés quelques mégots. Machinalement, il les récupère pour les replacer au milieu des autres et confie :

— Tu sais… ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. (Et comme Angeal l'encourage du regard à développer, il poursuit :) De me retrouver dans une situation où il est peu probable que je brille. En général, j'excelle dans tout ce que je fais. Mais là… ça risque d'être pitoyable.

— Ça te stresse ?

— Peut-être un peu, reconnaît Sephiroth. En fait, je trouve la situation aussi amusante que frustrante. Rafraîchissante, aussi, peut-être. Oui, ce n'est pas forcément un mal de se mettre en danger, parfois, mais j'aurais préféré que ça ne se fasse pas devant un tel public.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répond Angeal en opinant du chef. Sortir de sa zone de confort, ça peut être enrichissant.

Même si dans le cas présent, le souvenir de leur humiliation risque de les poursuivre un moment. Enfin… sauf Genesis, bien entendu. Car il est prêt à parier que cet imbécile va s'en tirer avec les honneurs et qu'il sera le seul qui pourra se remémorer l'évènement sans avoir à en rougir.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sephiroth dit :

— Genesis est impressionnant, dans le fond. Il est bon SOLDAT, mais pas que… il s'en sort bien dans des tas d'autres domaines où je ne lui arriverais même pas à la cheville.

Et à Angeal de grogner son assentiment avant de le mettre en garde :

— Ne lui dit jamais ça, d'accord ? Il a déjà suffisamment la grosse tête comme ça.

— Aucun risque ! Je n'ai aucune envie de l'entendre se vanter à longueur de journée.

Les deux s'échangent un regard entendu, connaissant suffisamment leur ami pour savoir ce qu'ils encourent si celui-ci venait à surprendre une conversation comme celle-là. Puis, comme le silence s'installe entre eux, Angeal s'attarde sur Sephiroth. Laisse ses yeux glisser le long de son profil, pour venir se perdre du côté de son cou, puis de sa taille marquée et enfin…

Un goût étrange lui envahit la bouche. En cet instant, il donnerait cher pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer bien fort contre lui et venir embrasser cette gorge offerte qui semble lui réclamer un peu d'attention. Sentir sa chaleur, entendre les battements de leurs cœurs qui se mêlent, et puis, son souffle, ses gémissements alors que leur étreinte se ferait plus passionnée, plus empressée. Il se demande comment il est, dans ces moments-là. S'il aime prendre les choses en main ou se laisser aller. S'il s'en moque et peut vous surprendre à chaque seconde, en fonction de son humeur du moment.

Même si lui et Genesis ont déjà discuté… de certaines de leurs expériences, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui leur soit arrivé avec Sephiroth. En fait, il ne se souvient pas avoir vraiment abordé avec lui le sujet de ses possibles aventures. Il sait que Genesis a essayé, mais en pure perte. L'un comme l'autre, de toute façon, ne l'ont jamais vu en couple avec qui que ce soit, pas même entendu évoquer le fait que quelqu'un puisse l'intéresser. Ce qui est plutôt troublant quand on pose les yeux sur lui, sur cet homme capable de faire facilement tourner les têtes et de déchaîner les passions. Trouver quelqu'un lui serait d'une facilité déconcertante, enchaîner les conquêtes également. Et pourtant, c'est un peu comme si, à ce niveau, son ami n'avait aucun vécu…

Se sentant observé, Sephiroth tourne les yeux dans sa direction et l'interroge d'un haussement de sourcils. Ses bras toujours croisés, Angeal se crispe et, après une seconde d'hésitation, se risque à questionner :

— Ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre comme question, mais… tu as des vues sur quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Dans sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur se sont accélérés. Il s'attend déjà à ce que Sephiroth ne lui réponde pas… ou qu'il lui fasse savoir que ça ne le concerne pas. Cependant, et une fois la surprise passée, son ami s'enquiert :

— Des vues dans quel sens ?

— Dans le sens : est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Sephiroth laisse entendre un bruit de gorge et, l'espace d'un instant, se fait lointain.

— Je ne me suis… jamais trop attardé là-dessus, je crois.

— Tu veux dire que c'est non ?

— Je veux dire que même si j'ai sans doute déjà ressenti quelque chose d'un peu plus fort pour quelqu'un, je ne me suis jamais demandé si ça pouvait être de l'amour. Je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir faire la différence, en fait… à quel moment est-ce qu'on considère que ce n'est plus simplement de l'affection ?

— À partir du moment où vous ne pouvez plus vous sortir la personne de la tête, j'imagine. Où être à ses côtés vous fait tout drôle et…

— Est-ce que vouloir être un peu plus proche physiquement est également un indice ? Même sans forcément parler de sexualité ?

— Comme avoir envie de toucher cette personne ou… de la prendre dans ses bras, ce genre de choses ? (Et comme Sephiroth approuve d'un hochement de tête, Angeal confirme :) Oui, ça en fait partie.

— Ah !

Le regard de nouveau dans le vague, Sephiroth lui paraît à présent un peu troublé.

— Dans ce cas… je crois que c'est déjà arrivé dans le passé.

— Mais actuellement… ?

— Actuellement… je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le cas.

Ce qui a au moins pour effet de rassurer Angeal. Se jeter à l'eau n'est jamais simple quand on n'est pas certain que la personne que l'on convoite n'a pas déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur. Reste un autre mystère qui mérite lui aussi d'être éclairci et, comme de toute façon il est lancé, il décide d'en prendre le risque.

— Ok, dernière question, dit-il en levant un doigt. Est-ce que tu t'intéresses plutôt aux hommes ou aux femmes ?

Ça aussi, c'est quelque chose sur laquelle Genesis l'a déjà interrogé sans obtenir satisfaction. Ou plutôt, il se souvient que Sephiroth lui a simplement répondu de se mêler de ses affaires, avant de couper court à la conversation.

Mais contrairement à cette fois-là, Sephiroth daigne lui avouer :

— Je crois que ça m'est égal. L'un ou l'autre pourrait convenir, mais… (Il fronce légèrement les sourcils.) J'ai plus d'habitude d'être avec des hommes. Je ne côtoie pratiquement que ça, d'ailleurs. Alors, j'imagine que ce serait plus simple pour moi de sortir avec un homme, mais une femme… si je devais avoir des sentiments pour elle, ça pourrait aussi me convenir.

— Mais tu ne te vois pas forcément sortir avec quelqu'un, pas vrai ?

— Disons que là non plus, je n'ai jamais trop réfléchi à la question. Et de toute façon, je pense que ce serait compliqué à gérer.

— À cause de ton travail ?

— En partie, oui, mais pas seulement…

Cette fois, Angeal n'est pas certain de savoir si sa réponse doit le rassurer. S'il trouve déjà la chose contraignante sans même l'avoir essayée, ça risque de jouer contre lui.

_Mais on fait le même travail. Là-dessus, on saura donc s'accommoder de celui de l'autre._

Reste à savoir si Sephiroth arrivera à la même conclusion que lui et si, surtout, il acceptera de prendre le risque de faire évoluer leur relation.

— Et toi, Angeal… ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Angeal tourne un regard interrogatif en direction de son ami. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, l'un de ceux qu'il lui connaît bien, Sephiroth développe :

— Est-ce que tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ?

Sentant ses joues commencer à le picoter, Angeal doit faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour empêcher la rougeur de s'étendre au reste de son visage. Son cerveau s'embrouille l'espace d'une seconde ou deux, mais il le contraint lui aussi au calme et, après un raclement de gorge, confirme :

— J'ai quelqu'un en vue, oui.

Ce qui ne semble pas surprendre Sephiroth, qui s'enquiert :

— Est-ce que c'est Genesis ?

Un gargouillement échappe à Angeal. Complètement pris au dépourvu, celui-ci le fixe à présent comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

— Ça va pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais sortir avec un type comme lui ?!

Et à Sephiroth de battre des paupières, troublé.

— Je me disais que… vu que vous êtes très proches tous les deux, que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble et que la moitié est perdue à vous disputer… j'avais cru comprendre que…

— Tu pensais qu'on était ensemble ? s'apitoie Angeal, qui n'en revient pas.

— En tout cas, je me disais que ce serait possible que vous finissiez par l'être.

Angeal laisse entendre un gémissement. Oh bon sang ! Si même quelqu'un d'aussi largué sur la question que Sephiroth a pu en venir à une telle conclusion, alors c'est que tout le reste du SOLDAT doit également le penser.

_Ou en tout cas, le pensait. Vu qu'apparemment, tout le monde est maintenant au courant pour Sephiroth…_

Il se demande si Genesis avait conscience des rumeurs qui courraient sur eux. Le connaissant, il devait forcément en avoir eu vent et il s'étonne donc qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé.

_Je suis sûr que ça l'amusait, cette espèce de crétin !_

Ce qui fait une ligne de plus à ajouter à sa longue liste des : raisons pour lesquelles je risque un jour d'assassiner mon meilleur ami. Et celle-ci pourrait presque constituer un roman à elle seule tant elle commence à être chargée.

— Je ne m'intéresse pas à Genesis, dit-il. Franchement, il faut être maso pour sortir avec un type comme lui.

Sephiroth émet un bruit de gorge amusé.

— Certains diront qu'à force, tu n'es plus à ça près.

— Et tu te moques de moi, en plus ?!

Ce qui a au moins pour effet d'arracher un rire franc à Sephiroth.

Angeal doit admettre qu'il aime ce rire. D'autant plus qu'il est rare de l'entendre aussi clairement, son ami étant en général dans la retenue en ce qui concerne ses émotions. Il faut donc être un privilégié pour voir le masque se briser, ce qui, chaque fois qu'il y pense, fait naître en lui comme une sensation de chaleur.

— Enfin, bref… je peux pas encore te dire de qui il s'agit. (Et comme Sephiroth l'interroge du regard, il développe :) Je veux parler de la personne qui m'intéresse. Mais… (Il marque une pause, juste le temps pour lui d'être certain de vouloir continuer.) Tu devrais le découvrir d'ici peu…

Puis, se remettant sur pied, il propose :

— Et si on allait voir comment ils s'en sortent sur scène ?

Et à Sephiroth d'opiner du chef, puis de faire mine de se lever à son tour, avant d'hésiter.

— Tu crois, commence-t-il, incertain. Que je peux les enlever ?

Disant cela, il remonte un peu ses jupons, afin de dévoiler ses chaussures. Et à Angeal de secouer la tête.

— Mais bien sûr que tu peux ! Ne te torture pas inutilement, idiot !

Ce qui fait monter un sourire de soulagement aux lèvres de son ami, qui libère donc ses pieds maltraités de leurs prisons, avant de suivre Angeal en direction du couloir…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Là aussi, un chapitre peut-être moins drôle que les précédents (Parce que Genesis est furax et qu'il n'est pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle), mais ! Les prochains devraient rattraper ça. :p

11

Zack évolue dans un décor bien différent de celui occupé jusqu'ici. Dans le fond, on peut voir peint un ciel nocturne, qui surplombe une tour et un vaste jardin. La lumière est moins vive et sur le plancher, des hologrammes donnent l'impression qu'il marche au milieu d'un champ de raiponces.

Il sifflote comme si tout allait pour le mieux, alors qu'il devrait au contraire se montrer discret quand on sait qu'il se trouve ici pour dérober des plantes qui ne sont pas les siennes. Penché en direction d'un groupe de raiponces, il fait mine de les cueillir quand une brume vient soudain envahir la scène. Elle semble presque vivante, s'enroule en volutes autour de ses chevilles et, apparaissant là où, précédemment, il n'y avait personne, Genesis se découpe à présent au cœur de celle-ci.

Un petit frisson parcourt le public face à cette apparition. Genesis est plus inquiétant que jamais au milieu de cette atmosphère et la beauté de ses traits ne fait qu'aggraver le trouble des spectateurs. Des éclairs éclatent au-dessus de leurs têtes et Zack, qui ne s'y était pas attendu, sursaute et lève les yeux en direction du plafond.

— Quelle audace de t'introduire dans mon jardin comme un voleur, lui lance Genesis, d'une voix où la menace sourde. Croyais-tu vraiment que je ne remarquerais pas le vol de mes raiponces ?

— Heu…, commence Zack.

Son texte, dont le souvenir était déjà aussi troué qu'un gruyère, vient de se faire la malle pour de bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé répondre, déjà ? Il sait que la conversation doit mener jusqu'à la promesse de donner son enfant à venir à la sor… au sorcier, mais…

Le voyant perdu, Genesis, sent son agacement grimper en flèche. Des éclairs se font à nouveau entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes et la brume – en vérité elle aussi un hologramme – est toujours là, plus lugubre que jamais.

— Puisque c'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense, reprend Genesis. Alors dans ce cas…

Sa main se lève, menaçante, et la tempête qui se joue devient plus terrible encore. Se rappelant brusquement de ce qu'il est censé répondre… enfin… de ce qu'il est censé faire à ce moment-là, Zack lance :

— Non, attendez… ! Écoutez, heu… voisin ! (Un sourire nerveux apparaît sur ses lèvres.) Je comprends que vous soyez un peu furax. Ouais, ça fait jamais plaisir de se faire voler des trucs, mais faut dire que c'est pas facile de venir vous parler, hein ? Tout le monde a peur de vous dans le quartier, alors forcément… j'aurais dû vous demander la permission, mais… 'fin, faut reconnaître que vous êtes un peu radin !

— Et en plus tu te moques de moi, misérable ?

Cette fois, l'éclair s'écrase aux pieds de Zack, qui a un brusque mouvement de recul. Se devinant physiquement en danger – vraiment en danger – son visage se crispe et de la sueur commence à perler au niveau de ses tempes. Ok, Genesis est d'une humeur de chien et il serait bien capable de se venger sur scène de leur prestation à lui et Kunsel. Sa peur est donc palpable et, dans le public, on se raidit, tant son jeu gagne soudainement en réalisme.

— Tu t'introduis chez moi sans ma permission, reprend Genesis. Tu voles mon bien et tu oses me faire passer pour le responsable de ton méfait ?

— Ça va, c'est que quelque plantes, hein ? On va pas en faire toute une histoire non plus.

— Silence !

À nouveau, Zack peut voir un éclair s'écraser tout près, beaucoup trop près de lui. Il fait un bond en arrière, manque de trébucher dans sa précipitation et lève une main devant lui, paniqué :

— Ok, ok, désolé, je le referai plus, d'accord ? Tenez, je dois bien avoir vingt Gils sur moi, ajoute-t-il en commençant à tâter son costume avec empressement. Je suis sûr que ça devrait…

Il pousse une exclamation, comme la foudre s'abat cette fois à quelques centimètres de lui. L'impression que tous les poils de son corps se dressent, qu'un courant électrique le traverse et il s'écroule sur les fesses, plus inquiet et en nage que jamais. Genesis, lui, s'approche. Chacun de ses gestes est calculé et ajoute à sa grâce inquiétante, rendant son personnage toujours plus fascinant.

Zack sait parfaitement ce qu'il attend. Il veut qu'il suive son rôle et s'il ne désire pas finir électrocuté par cette fichue materia qu'il doit serrer dans son poing, il va bien lui falloir revenir à ce qui était prévu. Le problème… le problème c'est que son texte continue de lui échapper et, malgré lui, il se retrouve donc contraint de continuer à broder à partir de ce dont il croit se souvenir.

— C'était pour ma femme ! hurle-t-il et, comme Genesis s'arrête, un soupçon de soulagement s'empare de lui. Ma femme, elle… elle a vu vos raiponces et elle a pas arrêté d'y penser. Elle y pensait tellement qu'elle a fini par se rendre malade et, c'est sûr, elle serait morte si elle avait pas pu en manger ! Parce que ça l'obsédait drôlement et puis, avec le gamin à naître, heu…

Genesis le toise et, en cet instant, Zack doit reconnaître qu'il est vachement inquiétant habillé et maquillé comme ça. Ouais, il vous donne l'impression qu'il va, à tout moment, fondre sur vous tel un émissaire de la mort.

— Enfin, bref, ajoute-t-il en se mettant à genoux. Je voulais pas vous fâcher, vraiment. Alors… si vous pouviez être sympa et nous pardonner pour cette fois.

Disant cela, il joint les mains en signe de prière et, avec un sourire maladroit, incline la tête sur le côté. Genesis, lui, a pris un air songeur. Les secondes s'égrènent et le silence qui s'est abattu sur scène est aussi terrible pour les spectateurs que pour Zack… enfin, surtout pour Zack, à dire vrai, qui sait bien ce qui l'attend s'il s'avère qu'il n'a pas donné satisfaction à Genesis.

— Si c'est comme tu le prétends, dit finalement le Banoran, d'une voix traînante, alors je veux bien te pardonner. Oui, tu peux même prendre toutes les raiponces que tu voudras, mais à une condition : c'est que tu me donnes l'enfant que ta femme va mettre au monde.

Zack ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre. Mais au lieu de l'affirmation qu'il aurait dû donner, il lance, scandalisé :

— Non, mais sérieusement ?!

Et comme le regard dangereux de Genesis se tourne dans sa direction, il poursuit, semblant retrouver suffisamment de courage pour lui tenir tête :

— Faudrait vous donner notre gosse juste pour trois, quatre plantes ? Ça va pas bien la tête ?

Un bruit de bouche agacé échappe à Genesis. Aussitôt la foudre se réveille et Zack porte vivement les mains à sa tête, comme plusieurs éclairs s'écrasent autour de lui.

— Je suis sûr que c'est même pas légal de…, parvient-il à articuler, avant que l'orage ne se fasse plus violent encore et qu'un éclair, cette fois, ne l'atteigne.

Oh, pas un gros éclair. Mais toutefois suffisamment douloureux pour lui faire pousser un cri et, surtout, comprendre qu'il a plutôt intérêt de filer droit à partir de maintenant.

— D'accord ! D'accord ! C'est bon, vous avez gagné ! Je… on vous filera notre enfant !

À son grand soulagement, la menace s'éteint aussitôt, le laissant tremblant et pas franchement très glorieux. Genesis, lui, s'est paré d'un sourire. D'un sourire absolument terrible. Et c'est d'une voix guère plus rassurante qu'il le met en garde :

— Et je te conseille de tenir ta parole…

12

— Oh la vache !

Kunsel n'en revient pas. Le coup de la brume était certes prévu – même s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci soit aussi réaliste -, mais alors celui de la foudre, ça, c'est une nouveauté. Et une nouveauté qui ne lui dit rien, mais alors vraiment rien qui vaille.

— Et je dois entre sur scène dans quelques minutes… !

Non seulement ça, mais Genesis sera également présent. Et Zack avec lui. Ce pauvre Zack qui a déjà bien dérouillé et qui, de son avis, risque de s'en prendre encore plein la tête avec la prochaine scène.

— Franchement, je suis mal.

Parce que vu comment la pièce évolue, il est évident qu'il va lui aussi devoir modifier ce qui était prévu à la base et… de la façon dont il pressant que la prochaine scène va tourner, il est certain d'être lui aussi au nombre des victimes de Genesis.

Dans son dos, Angeal et Sephiroth ne semblent qu'à moitié surpris de la tournure des évènements. Le premier est même presque étonné que son ami d'enfance se soit montré aussi clément avec Zack, vu à quel point il était en pétard après le petit numéro d'improvisation du jeune homme.

— En tout cas, lui glisse Sephiroth, le public a l'air d'apprécier.

Angeal opine du chef. Oui, non seulement le public est réceptif, mais en plus Genesis serait bien fichu de leur sauver à tous la face tant son jeu est impressionnant.

13

Un sourire en coin satisfait aux lèvres, Lazard éteint son micro et rassemble les feuillets de son texte. Il ne s'était pas trompé en donnant carte blanche à Genesis. Et même, il doit avouer que celui-ci dépasse de loin ses espérances. Réussir à pousser Zack à leur offrir une prestation aussi convaincante sans que rien n'ait été préparé à l'avance, franchement, c'est un coup de maître. Et tant pis si, pour cela, le malheureux a dû y laisser quelques plumes.

_Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Rufus ?_

Intérieurement, il jubile, certain qu'en cet instant, son demi-frère ne doit plus beaucoup rire.

_Et tu n'as encore rien vu !_

Non, il n'a encore rien vu. Car Genesis leur prépare encore bien d'autres surprises qui, il en est certain à présent, permettront de contrebalancer la médiocrité du reste de l'équipe.

_Et peut-être même d'inspirer Sephiroth…_

Miracle qui lui permettrait d'asseoir pour de bon son triomphe !

14

— Gouzi-gouzi !

Penché sur le faux bébé que tient Kunsel, Zack joue les papas gâteau. Exécute une grimace, avant de reprendre ses gouzi-gouzi et de questionner d'une voix stupide :

— C'est qui le fiston à son papa ?

— Heu…, commence Kunsel. C'est une fille.

— Gou…

Zack arrête ses simagrées et plisse les yeux, comme pour mieux observer le poupon. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très beau et, en plus, ils leur ont refilé un bambin avec une tignasse blonde. À croire que personne n'aurait pu lui faire une coloration, histoire de lui donner la couleur des cheveux de Sephiroth.

_C'est même étonnant que Gen' ait laissé passer un truc pareil !_

Un soupir lui échappe.

— Ah…, fait-il, un peu dépité. Alors faut croire qu'elle ressemblera à sa mère, la pauvre.

Pour sa peine, Kunsel lui envoie un coup de coude. Zack lui passe un bras autour des épaules et, tout à son jeu, lui dépose un baiser d'excuses sur les cheveux – sans prêter attention ni à la crispation de son ami, ni aux soupirs qui échappent à quelques membres féminins du public qui… eh bien… pour qui c'est le genre de truc.

— Alors, comment on va l'appeler ?

Et Kunsel, qui ne s'est pas encore remis de sa surprise, ouvre la bouche avec un temps de retard pour lui répondre.

— Elle s'appellera Raiponce, le devance toutefois une voix familière.

À l'entrée de Genesis, les deux jeunes se crispent, tandis qu'un frisson traverse le public. Comme lors de sa précédente apparition, le Banoran est fascinant et dégage une aura inquiétante presque palpable.

Tendant la main vers le couple, il annonce :

— Je suis venu cherche mon dû.

D'instinct, Zack vient se placer devant Kunsel et leur enfant. Genesis arque un sourcil, un sourire presque amusé aux lèvres.

— Eh bien ? N'avions-nous pas un accord ?

Une goûte de sueur roule le long de la mâchoire de Zack qui, tout en étant certain que Genesis leur prépare un sale coup, en est maintenant à se dire que pour le bien de la pièce, il ne peut pas se contenter d'accéder à une requête aussi criminelle sans rien tenter. S'il était père… s'il s'agissait de son enfant, il… heu… bon, s'il s'agissait vraiment de son enfant, il aurait déjà tiré son arme et le type qui voudrait le lui enlever trouverait à qui répondre. Mais son personnage n'est pas un SOLDAT. Son personnage est un pauvre type qui fait face à sorcier surpuissant, mais qu'il veut croire suffisamment courageux pour ne pas abdiquer aussi facilement. Et c'est pourquoi il répond :

— Vous… vous pouvez pas faire ça !

— Heu… Zack ? lui dit tout bas Kunsel, qui sent venir la catastrophe.

— On n'enlève pas un enfant à ses parents juste parce qu'on n'est pas content que ses voisins aient piqué vos plantes. C'est… ça se fait pas. Et puis, vous en avez tellement, alors, c'est pas ce qu'on vous a pris qui devrait…

Son sourire toujours aux lèvres, Genesis incline la tête sur le côté. Puis il ferme les yeux et, d'un coup, c'est comme si la pièce entière prenait feu. Une explosion éclate près des deux jeunes et des flammes viennent dévorer la table à laquelle ils étaient installés. Zack recule d'un bond, un bras devant son visage, tandis que Kunsel, lui, s'écroule à terre et en lâche le poupon. Celui-ci glisse loin de lui et, pour ajouter au terrible de la scène, des pleurs déchirants d'enfant se font entendre.

— Kun' !

Zack s'accroupit près de son ami pour l'aider à se redresser; peut voir que certaines de ses extensions ont noircies sous l'attaque, mais que celui-ci ne semble heureusement pas blessé. Tout autour d'eux, des flammes crépitent, ont teinté d'orange et de rouge la scène – là aussi de simples hologrammes pour leur majorité.

Genesis, lui, se baisse pour ramasser l'enfant.

— Nous voilà quittes, à présent.

Avant de tourner les talons, tandis que les rideaux tombent devant la scène…

15

— Apportez de l'eau, vite !

Dans les coulisses, ça s'active de toutes parts. Les premiers seaux sont rapidement transportés jusqu'à la scène, où on les vide sur les chaises et la table qui continuent de brûler. Au milieu de tout ça, Zack et Kunsel se sont redressés, toujours un peu choqués par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Angeal et Sephiroth eux-mêmes ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur ami aille aussi loin. Il aurait bien pu provoquer un drame, mais à voir l'air triomphant de cet imbécile, c'est comme si l'idée ne lui avait aucunement effleuré l'esprit… ou bien qu'il s'en moquait éperdument.

— Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle du spectacle, leur lance-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Angeal fronce les sourcils.

— Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as failli blesser Kunsel, je te signale !

— On appelle ça les risques du métier, 'geal.

— De quel métier tu parles, espèce d'idiot ?! À part toi, on est tous là contre notre gré !

— De plus, le seconde Sephiroth. Toute destruction de matériel sera retenue sur ta paye.

— Et c'est toi qui en décides, bien sûr, lui répond Genesis, pas du tout impressionné par la menace.

— Non. C'est stipulé dans le règlement que tu as signé en t'engageant, Genesis.

En réponse, Genesis lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Puis, avec un geste de la main ennuyé, il dit :

— Que valent une table et quelques chaises ? Tu me crois aussi pingre qu'Angeal si tu penses que je vais m'en rendre malade. (Et ignorant le regard outré de son ami d'enfance, il s'approche de Sephiroth et ajoute, un sourire aux lèvres :) En tout cas, j'espère que tu es prêt. La prochaine scène, c'est entre toi et moi.

Là-dessus, il pose les yeux sur le poupon qu'il tient toujours, avise ses cheveux blonds et émet un bruit de langue agacé. Le brandissant d'une main, il ajoute :

— Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aie une petite conversation avec un certain accessoiriste !

16

Rufus arbore l'expression contrariée de ceux dont le plan ne se déroule pas exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu.

_C'était déjà ennuyeux que ces deux imbéciles s'en sortent…_

Oui, quand il a vu Kunsel rater son entrée, il était persuadé d'avoir déjà remporté la victoire.

_Et pourtant…_

Pourtant, sans être fabuleux, leur jeu avait réussi à convaincre. C'était certes maladroit et on devinait l'improvisation, mais ce Zack Fair avait quelque chose. Une sorte de charme qui vous fait l'apprécier malgré ses erreurs et vous donne envie de l'encourager.

_Un vrai chiot. Tout fou, pas très malin, mais incroyablement attachant._

Plusieurs rires avaient été arrachés au public au cours de sa prestation et son ami, s'il n'était pas aussi marquant, ne s'en tirait pas trop mal avec son jeu d'acteur. Rufus avait d'ailleurs entendu son père renifler deux ou trois fois d'amusement, et même les gratifier d'un petit rire au moment de la remarque sur le physique de l'enfant.

_Ce qui est très embêtant._

Et puis, il y a Genesis. Genesis Rhapsodos, le SOLDAT première classe bien connu et dont la popularité talonne celle de Sephiroth. Il le sait amateur de théâtre entre autres choses, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il soit lui-même un si bon acteur. Ses Turks l'avaient prévenu, bien sûr, qu'il pourrait se révéler dangereux pour eux, mais…

_Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point._

Car une fois sur scène, il transforme complètement cette représentation minable. Il subjugue, vous donne le frisson et vous pousserait sans doute à l'adorer si vous n'y prenez pas garde. Oui, il y a clairement quelque chose chez lui. Une prestance, déjà. Une confiance, également. Un physique, c'est certain. Et du talent, pour ce qu'il en a vu, mais…

_Il dégage autre chose encore. C'est presque comme un sortilège… !_

Autant dire que ce rôle lui sied donc comme un gant. Et pour ne rien arranger, il ne le croit pas à court de surprises.

— Tseng, appelle-t-il doucement.

Derrière lui, il peut entendre le froissement d'un tissu. Puis la voix de Tseng lui répond :

— Monsieur ?

— Je crois que nous avons effectivement là un adversaire dangereux…

— Certainement. Faut-il que nous nous en occupions ?

Rufus ne répond pas tout de suite. La tête inclinée sur le côté, appuyée contre son poing, il a le regard braqué en direction du rideau derrière lequel l'enquiquineur en question se tient peut-être toujours.

— Le jeu de Sephiroth est déplorable, n'est-ce pas ?

— Au-delà de l'imaginable. Reno en rit encore.

Ce qui, pour le coup, est au moins une bonne nouvelle. Oui, si la tête de gondole du SOLDAT, le héros de Midgar, le grand Sephiroth se ridiculise aujourd'hui, la position de Lazard deviendra plus qu'instable. Le général pourrait également être suffisamment mauvais pour que même Genesis ne puisse rattraper les dégâts occasionnés par son apparition. Néanmoins…

— Ne prenons aucun risque, décide-t-il. Je crois qu'il est préférable de faire en sorte que le commandant Rhapsodos ne puisse plus représenter une menace pour nous…

En réponse, Tseng s'incline et Rufus peut l'entendre se lever, pour se glisser hors de sa rangée. L'expression toujours sombre, le jeune homme repousse en arrière une mèche de cheveux venue lui tomber sur le front et plisse les paupières.

Il devine que Lazard est en train de jubiler, peut-être même s'imagine-t-il déjà s'en tirer la tête haute, mais…

_Il ne faut jamais jouer avec moi. Jamais !_

Car s'il y a bien quelqu'un, ici, qui est prêt à tout pour gagner, c'est bien lui.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon... bon... bon ! Jusqu'à présent, c'est clairement le chapitre qui aura été le plus compliqué à écrire et à retravailler. J'espère donc être parvenu à le rendre amusant malgré tout. ^^'

17

— Où est-ce que vous vous êtes crus, exactement ?!

En attendant que le prochain décor soit installé, Genesis a attrapé Zack et Kunsel pour les tirer à sa suite dans une pièce désertée des loges. Assis sur un vieux sofa pas des plus accueillants, les deux jeunes hommes n'en mènent pas tellement large – en particulier Kunsel qui a encore du mal à avaler que ses cheveux auraient pu y passer.

Debout face à eux, Genesis a planté ses poings sur ses hanches et les engueule comme s'ils venaient de commettre le plus grand crime de l'humanité. Dans un coin de la pièce, adossé à un mur, Angeal surveille la scène histoire de s'assurer que son ami d'enfance ne dépassera pas encore une fois les bornes.

Un sourire de traviole sur les lèvres, Zack se gratte les cheveux et répond :

— C'est juste que j'ai oublié mon texte et… du coup, c'était quand même vachement plus simple d'improviser.

— Et puis de mon côté, avoue Kunsel. C'était mieux de le suivre. Ça aurait fait bizarre si j'avais continué avec mon texte alors que sa façon de parler était plus du tout dans le bon ton. (Il hausse les épaules.) De toute façon, je vois pas pourquoi ça poserait problème. Je veux dire… c'était quand même carrément mieux comme ça. Surtout en comparaison des répétitions…

— Et depuis quand c'est à toi d'en décider, Kunsel ? réplique Genesis, dont le regard s'est fait dangereux. Pour ta part, on ne peut de toute façon pas dire que tu aies brillé sur scène et tu as même trouvé le moyen de rater ton entrée ! Clairement, si quelqu'un ici ferait bien de la mettre en veilleuse, c'est bien toi.

Kunsel ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais est pris de vitesse par Zack qui, refermant ses bras autour de lui dans un geste protecteur, s'insurge :

— Hé, mollo, voisin ! Je te permets pas de parler comme ça à ma petite femme !

— Heu, Zack…, commence son ami, qui cherche à s'écarter.

Et à Zack de lui répondre dans un sourire :

— Laisse, c'est drôle !

— PARCE QU'EN PLUS ÇA VOUS FAIT RIRE ?!

Les deux jeunes sursautent et, cette fois, c'est volontairement que Kunsel se retrouve collé à Zack. Angeal, lui, pousse un soupir.

— Ils ont raison, Gen'. S'ils s'en étaient tenus au texte d'origine, ça aurait été une catastrophe.

— Ce qui ne doit pas les dispenser de se faire remonter les bretelles, lui répond Genesis en se tournant vers lui. Ils s'en sont peut-être sortis cette fois, mais ça aurait pu virer à la catastrophe. Et tu as entendu Lazard : nous sommes ici pour impressionner notre public ! Crois-moi, il n'y a rien de pire que de parier sur le hasard dans ce genre de situation.

— Peut-être, mais n'empêche qu'ils…, veut insister Angeal, avant d'être coupé par une exclamation de Zack.

— Oh merde, alors vous avez assisté au petit discours de Lazard finalement ? (Puis, tournant un regard désolé en direction d'Angeal, il ajoute :) Franchement, te laisse pas décourager, 'geal. S'il y en a un, ici, qui a ses chances avec Sephiroth, c'est clairement toi.

Et à Angeal de laisser entendre un grognement.

— D'accord… donc, tout le monde est vraiment au courant.

— Je te l'avais dit, non ? lui fait Genesis en arquant un sourcil.

— Vous voulez dire… pour vous et Sephiroth ? s'enquiert Kunsel. Désolé, mais c'était assez évident. Pendant les répétitions, vous…

— Je sais ! le coupe Angeal, agacé.

Zack et Kunsel s'échangent un regard. Puis, se parant d'un sourire, le premier lance :

— Mais t'inquiète pas, on est tous derrière toi. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais profiter de la pièce pour te déclarer. Je veux dire… ok, ça demande du courage, mais quand vous raconterez votre histoire d'ici quelques années, je peux t'assurer que ça claquera !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? soupire Kunsel. Ça va juste les stresser et après, ils vont galérer à rester concentrés sur scène. Non, moi je vous dis, Angeal, faut que vous fassiez ça après la pièce. Y aura clairement pas de meilleur moment pour vous et puis…

— C'est bon vous deux, grommelle Angeal. Je sais que vous avez parié sur moi.

Zack et Kunsel ont au moins la décence de paraître gênés. Genesis, lui, émet un claquement de langue contrarié et annonce :

— Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre avec vous. En tout cas, je peux vous dire que s'il y a bien un métier dans lequel vous n'avez aucun avenir, c'est bien celui-là.

Kunsel doit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lui faire remarquer combien ça lui fait une belle jambe en tant que SOLDAT. Zack, lui, se contente de hausser les épaules, pas vraiment plus ébranlé par la nouvelle. Passant devant Angeal, Genesis s'arrête pour lui glisser :

— Quant à toi, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié. Si tu ne te secoues pas un peu, quelqu'un va finir par te le voler sous le nez !

Et sans prêter attention au regard agacé que lui décoche son ami, il redresse le menton et quitte la pièce. Il n'a toutefois pas fait trois pas que quelque chose s'écrase devant lui, libérant un gaz qui lui fait rapidement tourner la tête. Bondissant sur le côté, il roule à terre et se retourne pour découvrir que des morceaux de verres sont à présent répandus sur le sol. Et du tout s'échappe une odeur désagréable qui le pousse à se couvrir le nez d'une main, avant de reculer davantage encore.

Tous ceux réunis dans la pièce ont cessé leur activité et il peut entendre le pas lourd d'Angeal se rapprocher.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette puanteur ?

Derrière lui arrivent Zack et Kunsel, qui passent la tête par-dessus ses épaules massives pour voir de quoi il retourne. Les trois battent toutefois rapidement en retraite, comme des étourdissements s'emparent également d'eux.

— Les fenêtres, ouvrez les fenêtres ! hurle quelqu'un que Genesis n'identifie pas.

— Sortez de là, vite !

— La porte est bloquée !

L'esprit ailleurs, Genesis lève les yeux en direction du plafond, où il peut voir une série de poutres en métal d'où l'objet a dû être balancé. Il n'a toutefois pas le temps de s'interroger davantage sur les raisons de ce geste qu'il peut sentir qu'on le pousse en avant et une main, celle d'Angeal, l'agripper par le bras pour le tirer hors de la pièce — dont on s'emploie à enfoncer la porte.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, posté dans un point d'ombre à l'arrière d'une poutre de maintien, un masque à gaz lui recouvrant le visage, Rude sort son téléphone portable…

18

— Il s'est passé… quoi ?!

Lazard se retourne vivement sur sa chaise, en direction du Troisième classe venu lui rapporter les évènements survenus dans les loges. Celui-ci se crispe légèrement à son expression, pensant certainement qu'il va se faire passer un savon. Aussi est-ce d'une voix mal assurée qu'il répond :

— Co… comme je vous l'ai dit, directeur, du gaz a envahi les loges et…

— Est-ce que les acteurs vont bien, au moins ?

— Heu… oui. Oui, je crois qu'ils vont bien.

Quelque peu rassuré, Lazard opine du chef, avant de se détourner du jeune homme et de pincer les lèvres. Il ne peut pas croire qu'il s'agisse d'un simple accident. Non, pas alors que Rufus Shinra se trouve en cet instant même dans le public.

_C'est forcément lui. Me voir regagner des points ne lui aura pas plu et maintenant…_

Maintenant il tente de le fragiliser en attaquant ses hommes. Autant dire que s'il avait réussi son coup… s'il l'avait privé de ne serait-ce qu'un seul des acteurs devant encore monter sur scène, il aurait été dans de beaux draps !

_Il faut contre-attaquer, mais comment ?_

Car s'il annonce que le vice-président en personne tente de leur causer du tort, il sera obligé de s'expliquer sur les raisons de ce soudain acharnement.

_Ou bien je peux leur dire qu'il agit de la sorte afin de me ridiculiser suite à un différent passé ?_

Seulement, si ses hommes décident d'aller s'en plaindre, il sera là aussi dans une situation compliquée. Ce sont, après tout, des accusations graves et il sera donc sommé d'en donner les raisons. Et pour le coup, impossible pour lui de mentir… surtout si le président s'en mêle. Non, il sera coincé.

_Et c'est d'ailleurs peut-être là aussi ce qu'il attend… !_

Ses mâchoires se crispant, il comprend qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de devoir faire avec la menace. Du reste, si Rufus croit qu'il va triompher aussi facilement, il se trompe lourdement. Ses hommes ne sont après tout pas n'importe qui. Ils appartiennent à l'élite de l'armée de la Shinra et, maintenant qu'ils ont essuyé une première attaque, ils vont être bien plus alertes.

Revenant au Troisième classe qui, ne sachant trop s'il doit prendre congé ou non, s'est mis à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, il dit :

— Interdisez l'accès aux loges à toute personne qui ne soit pas du SOLDAT. Et si vous repérez un intrus, n'hésitez pas à agir contre lui. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe, mais il est très probable que quelqu'un cherche à nous nuire !

19

Le narrateur vient de faire silence.

Assis tout en haut d'une tour construite pour les besoins de la pièce, Sephiroth prête à peine attention au public qui, pour sa part, ne le lâche pas des yeux – ne s'étant certainement pas attendu à ce que le héros de la guerre du Wutai en personne se retrouve dans le rôle de Raiponce.

Même si Genesis lui a desserré son corset, il éprouve toujours des difficultés à respirer et celui-ci rend ses mouvements rigides. Quant à ses pieds, ils sont littéralement en feu. Et puis il fait une telle chaleur sur scène, surtout à cette hauteur où il ne se trouve plus très loin des projecteurs, qu'il ne dirait pas non pour se débarrasser de toutes ces couches de vêtements qui aggravent son malaise. La sueur a commencé à couler le long de son visage et si Genesis n'avait pas exigé qu'on utilise du waterproof, son maquillage serait en cet instant dans un piteux état.

_Si seulement je pouvais desserrer un peu plus ce machin… !_

Il porte d'ailleurs les mains à son corset quand, plus bas, il peut entendre une voix l'appeler :

— Raiponce, Raiponce ! Descends-moi tes cheveux.

Sephiroth jette un coup d'œil par-dessus le bord de la tour et aperçoit Genesis. Quoique toujours un peu patraque à cause du gaz inhalé, celui-ci a retrouvé une attitude charmeuse qui arrache déjà des soupirs au public.

Attrapant sa natte, Sephiroth balaye son perchoir du regard. Logiquement, il devrait y avoir un crochet auquel attacher ses cheveux, histoire qu'il ne se rompe pas le cou tandis que Genesis monte jusque-là. Malheureusement, il semblerait que celui-ci ait été oublié par les concepteurs du décor et, finalement, il n'a d'autre choix que de jeter comme telle sa natte en direction de son ami.

Ce dernier s'en saisit aussitôt et commence son ascension, menaçant de faire tomber Sephiroth par-dessus bord sous son poids. La douleur est terrible et, ne voulant pas se retrousser chauve d'ici à ce que son ami l'ait rejoint, il finit par agripper ses cheveux d'une main pour les enrouler autour de son poignet, histoire de réduire un minimum la pénibilité de l'épreuve.

Arrivé en haut, le sourire de Genesis se crispe comme il découvre à quoi est entortillée la natte à laquelle il vient de grimper. Son regard fait le tour du décor et, constatant lui aussi l'absence du crochet prévu, il jure intérieurement. En voilà encore un qui va avoir de ses nouvelles prochainement.

S'avançant vers Sephiroth, il lui saisit la main pour y déposer un baiser et peut voir son ami lui lancer un regard de mise en garde – le genre destiné à vous signifier que si vous vous amusez de nouveau à ça, son propriétaire n'hésitera pas à vous éventrer. Son sourire se faisant plus naturel, il lance :

— Eh bien, ma chère… tu ne m'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.

Ce qui change quelque peu du dialogue initialement prévu, mais au point où ils en sont…

Sephiroth prend une longue inspiration – enfin, du moins essaye-t-il, mais avec ce fichu corset qui lui coupe la respiration, sa tentative s'en retrouve quelque peu avortée –, avant de répondre :

— Je réfléchis à la meilleure façon d'assassiner le responsable de mes malheurs.

Et à Genesis, un sourcil arqué, de rétorquer malicieusement :

— Est-ce que je le connais ?

Qui ne parvient pas le moins du monde à dérider Sephiroth. Pas même d'un iota de rien du tout. Genesis décide donc de lâcher l'affaire, comprenant que ses deux amis sont bien décidés à lui tenir rancune pour cette histoire de costume.

Tout en aidant Sephiroth à se réinstaller sur le bord de la tour, il revient donc au texte initial :

— Laissons ça de côté pour l'instant et pensons plutôt à l'avenir ! (Puis s'asseyant près de lui, il ajoute :) Si je ne fais pas erreur, tu vas bientôt fêter tes vingt et un printemps.

Il se passe ensuite un doigt le long des lèvres, l'air songeur. Au final, il a eu raison d'insister pour conserver l'âge de la majorité alors en vigueur à l'époque où cette pièce a été écrite, plutôt que d'écouter Lazard qui pensait que ce serait une bonne idée de moderniser un peu le texte. Qui irait croire qu'un gars comme Sephiroth ne puisse avoir encore que dix-sept ans ?

_Surtout, il y a déjà eu assez de ridicule comme ça dans cette pièce !_

— Il va donc nous falloir fêter ça comme il se doit, reprend-il. Quant à moi, je vais devoir penser à un présent un peu plus grandiose que les précédents !

Avant de se tourner vers son ami et d'avoir un geste de la main à son attention.

— Mais peut-être as-tu déjà en tête quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ?

L'observant en coin, Sephiroth se fait lointain – le temps pour lui d'essayer de rentrer un minimum dans son personnage. Puis, joignant les mains devant lui, le voilà qui répond, sa voix sortant aussi grave que d'habitude :

— Ah… il y a bien quelque chose, oui.

Le tout dit sur un ton à ce point dénué d'émotion que Genesis en vient presque à regretter que ce ne soit pas plutôt Angeal qui ait tiré le rôle de Raiponce. À ce stade, une héroïne barbue et aux biceps un peu trop développés lui paraît plus intéressante qu'une Raiponce à peine plus expressive qu'un légume.

Derrière son micro, Lazard, lui, se prend la tête entre ses mains et doit retenir un gémissement.

Le sourire un peu crispé, Genesis murmure :

— Un peu plus d'émotions, je te prie !

Sephiroth tourne la tête dans sa direction. Un mouvement qu'il arrive à rendre raide malgré sa simplicité, donnant envie à son ami de hurler. L'instant d'après, c'est toutefois le sourire qu'il lui offre qui manque de lui arracher un cri. Un type qui s'apprête à massacrer votre village et sait qu'il y prendra grand plaisir aurait exactement le même. Et le pire c'est qu'il est certain que cet imbécile ne le fait même pas exprès.

_Ok… oublions l'expressivité._

Se forçant à rester dans son rôle, Genesis se fait de nouveau charmeur.

— Je serais curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

En réponse, Sephiroth opine du chef et disjoint les mains. Il tente ensuite de se remettre debout, semble s'emmêler dans ses jupons et vient s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Genesis d'une main – la serre d'ailleurs si fort que son ami doit retenir une plainte douloureuse. Puis tout en s'avançant d'une démarche de pachyderme en direction de l'extrémité du décor qui fait face au public – ce sans oublier d'écraser le pied de Genesis au passage, qui doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas hurler, ni pester, ni se foutre en boule, ni… –, il tend un doigt devant lui et déclare – là aussi sans prendre la peine de modifier sa voix :

— J'aimerais voir à quoi ressemble le monde par-delà ces murs !

Puis il reste là, le bras levé et, à en croire le malaise qui s'empare du public, Genesis devine qu'il a remis ça avec son sourire.

_Oh bon sang !_

Secouant la tête, le Banoran comprend qu'ils ne vont pas s'en sortir comme ça.

_Bon, si je ne veux pas que cette scène soit foutue, il semblerait que ce soit encore à moi de jouer !_

Et de dévoiler sa carte secrète – connue seulement de Lazard et de deux ou trois autres membres de l'équipe mis dans le secret. Il ne pensait d'ailleurs pas l'utiliser car, de son avis, il n'a pas suffisamment répété. Mais au point où ils en sont, mieux vaut en finir maintenant avec l'interprétation de Sephiroth.

 _Il me remerciera plus tard,_ songe-t-il en se remettant debout.

Et tout en boitant un peu à cause de son pied douloureux, il vient doucement le saisir par le bras.

— J'ai peur…, lui dit-il. Qu'il n'y ait rien de bien intéressant par delà ces murs, ma chère.

Et comme il voit son ami ouvrir le bouche pour lui répondre, il le fait taire d'un doigt – qui se pose doucement contre ses lèvres. Puis, se rapprochant un peu, il ajoute d'une voix presque suave :

— Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Là-dessus, il a un mouvement de la main – signal convenu avec la régie son et celle des lumières, des fois qu'il décide d'avoir recours à cette botte secrète.

Aussitôt, l'obscurité se fait sur scène et un projecteur vient se braquer sur Genesis. En fond sonore, une musique instrumentale se lance, surprenant Sephiroth qui jette un regard autour de lui.

— T'expliquer comme il se doit, ajoute son ami.

Avant de prendre une inspiration et de se lancer dans un chant à propos des dangers de l'extérieur et de la sagesse de rester chez soi, auprès de ceux aptes à vous protéger, qui finit de lui faire exorbiter les yeux.

Le public lui-même en reste momentanément sans voix, incertain quant à la réaction à adopter. Mais le talent du Banoran est encore une fois si incroyable qu'on finit par se laisser subjuguer par sa prestation – redonnant confiance à Lazard, qui l'observe à présent avec la fierté du père à qui le fils ferait honneur.

En coulisse, Zack et Kunsel ont vu leurs bouches s'ouvrir sous le coup de l'étonnement. Angeal, qui se tient derrière eux, a les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, l'air presque réprobateur. En vérité, c'est un sentiment de soulagement qui l'habite en cet instant. Parce que grâce au petit numéro de Genesis, Sephiroth n'aura pas eu à se ridiculiser bien longtemps et, rien que pour ça, il veut bien fermer les yeux sur les libertés que s'est permis son ami d'enfance avec celui-ci.

Quant à Genesis, c'est sur un tonner d'applaudissements qu'il termine son petit numéro. Un peu essoufflé et la sueur lui coulant lentement le long du visage, il tend la main vers Sephiroth qui, avec une seconde de retard – presque troublé par ce qui vient de se passer –, lui remet la sienne. Il ne réagit même pas quand, cette fois encore, son ami vient lui faire un baise-main et se contente de plonger son regard dans le sien – un regard victorieux, qu'accompagne un sourire…

20

Rufus donne un coup de poing contre son accoudoir. Les lèvres pincées, il fusille du regard les rideaux qui viennent de tomber devant la scène.

Non seulement cet imbécile a brillé lors de ses précédentes apparitions, mais en plus, il faut qu'il trouve le moyen de faire oublier le jeu désastreux de Sephiroth en éblouissant plus que jamais leur public. Les exclamations admiratives résonnent encore à ses oreilles et, dans la salle, des murmures s'élèvent, chargés de compliments. Près de lui, il peut même entendre son père dire à l'intention d'Heidegger :

— Très impressionnant. On en oublierait presque qu'il n'est qu'un amateur…

Ce qui attise le feu de sa colère.

— Tseng !

— Monsieur ?

— Je croyais t'avoir dit de me débarrasser de ce problème !

Un silence, dans son dos. Puis, la voix toujours aussi professionnelle, Tseng lui explique :

— Rude a malheureusement raté son coup et je n'étais pas certain que vous apprécieriez que nous poursuivions nos manœuvres jusque sur scène. Le public…

— Peu m'importe le public, le coupe Rufus avec humeur. Je te donne carte blanche, alors ne me déçois pas !

L'instant d'après, il peut entendre Tseng s'éloigner pour téléphoner à ses hommes. Tapotant des doigts sur son accoudoir, Rufus de décolère pas. Le coup que vient de lui asséner Lazard est particulièrement vicieux, mais n'est pas encore décisif. La pièce n'en est après tout qu'à sa moitié, aussi a-t-il encore le temps de regagner des points.

_Mais pour ça, il faut absolument que cet imbécile soit mis hors d'état de nuire !_

Car à moins d'un miracle, si Genesis reste sur scène les chances de victoire s'amincissent considérablement pour lui…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le passage où Genesis nous pousse la chansonnette est bien entendu inspiré du film de Disney et sera sans doute l'un des seuls. Les paroles de la chanson, par contre, ne sont pas exactement celles du film, on s'en doute. x,)
> 
> Quant au gaz expédié par Rude, il était censé tous les rendre salement malades pour la journée, mais rien de plus. x,)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouip, ça faisait longtemps. Nope, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée. Juste qu'en ce moment, je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'y consacrer. x,) (Et que je n'ai plus de stock de chapitres, pour ne rien arranger, alors... forcément, je suis lent ! D:)

20

— Au final, je commence à y prendre goût…

Faisant face à un miroir sur pied, Kunsel s'observe attentivement. Ses doigts passent dans ses cheveux en grande partie synthétiques et, réajustant sa robe, il confirme :

— Ouais, c'est pas si mal. Ok, je vaux pas Sephiroth, mais je me défends quand même. Non, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Disant cela, il se tourne vers Zack – qui se crispe, comme le ferait quelqu'un pris en flagrant délit de… quelque chose dont il aurait préféré ne pas être pris en flagrant délit, justement. Et c'est avec un sourire un peu forcé que celui-ci répond :

— Et alors quoi ? Faut que je te fasse des compliments, maintenant ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Zack ? se moque Kunsel. C'est toi qu'arrêtes pas de me tripoter et, maintenant, ça te gêne de me dire que ça me va bien ?

— Hé, c'est pour plaisanter, hein ?

— Dommage ! Et moi qui pensais avoir une touche.

En réponse, Zack laisse entendre un rire qui se veut amusé, mais qui ne sonne pas très convaincant à ses oreilles. Kunsel ne semble toutefois pas se rendre compte de sa nervosité et s'en retourne à son miroir, visiblement sérieux quand il prétend que son apparence actuelle ne lui déplaît pas. Quant à Zack… il est le premier surpris de constater que ça ne lui déplaît pas non plus.

En vérité, il commence même à sentir grossir en lui un soupçon d'intérêt qui le perturbe. Son regard ne cesse de revenir à son ami; s'attarde un peu trop sur sa silhouette qui, ainsi mise en valeur, lui apparaît sous un nouveau jour. Il doit d'ailleurs se faire violence pour détourner le regard, ce de crainte que son comportement ne finisse par paraître suspect aux yeux des autres membres du SOLDAT traînant à proximité.

_Merde, qu'est-ce que je fous ?_

Car si dans un premier temps, il a trouvé amusant de le voir habillé ainsi et s'est donc permis de le taquiner un peu sur scène ou devant Genesis, à présent il a le sentiment que…

_Ok, relax, c'est rien. C'est juste l'effet de la nouveauté, rien de plus. Ouais, c'est ton pote, quoi !_

Les bras croisés, il prend une longue inspiration et ferme les yeux, le temps de calmer le soupçon de panique qui voudrait le submerger.

— Tu sais quoi, lui lance Kunsel en se tournant vers lui. On devrait prendre une photo tous les deux !

Et à Zack de battre des paupières, l'air paumé.

— Une photo… ? répète-t-il stupidement.

— Ouais, habillés comme ça. Ce serait bête de pas en garder un souvenir. Je veux dire… c'est pas comme si ça risquait de se reproduire !

— Ah…, commence Zack, avant de retrouver son sourire. T'as raison, faut qu'on immortalise ça ! (Avant de lancer à la cantonade :) Hé, quelqu'un pour prendre une photo de moi et Kunsel ?

Après l'incident survenu un peu plus tôt, l'équipe, ainsi que tout leur matériel, ont été déplacés dans une autre partie des loges jusque-là peu, sinon pas utilisée. On peut d'ailleurs deviner, chez certains, un soupçon de méfiance qui les pousse à jeter régulièrement des regards autour d'eux – désireux de ne plus se laisser surprendre des fois qu'un intrus se soit glissé dans leurs rangs.

Et au milieu de ce petit monde, un jeune Troisième classe, dont le visage ne lui est pas familier, lève la main.

— Je me débrouille pas trop mal niveau photos, si vous voulez.

— Parfait ! T'as un appareil photo, Kun' ?

— Non, juste mon portable, lui répond son ami en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. (Puis, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, il questionne :) Tu veux que je te ramène aussi le tien ?

Zack approuve et le regarde s'éloigner en direction des vestiaires. S'attarde un peu trop sur le va-et-vient de ses jupons, avant de se reprendre. Puis il se tourne vers le Troisième classe qui, ayant lui aussi suivi le départ de Kunsel des yeux, fait remarquer :

— Ça lui va pas trop mal, n'empêche. Moi, à sa place, je suis sûr que j'aurais l'air ridicule.

— Et moi donc, soupire Zack. Genesis a été sympa avec moi, sur ce coup !

Et même plus que sympa. Sûr que s'il n'avait pas jugé que ça pourrait être préjudiciable pour la pièce, il se serait fait un malin plaisir de lui refiler le rôle de Kunsel. Juste histoire de lui en faire baver.

Il remarque que le jeune SOLDAT l'observe. L'observe avec peut-être un peu trop d'intensité, les yeux plissés sous le coup de la concentration. Comme il hausse les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, celui-ci lui dit :

— Faut voir… je veux dire, Kunsel est presque aussi musclé que vous et puis, vous avez vu ce que ça donne sur Sephiroth ? Avec le bon maquillage et la bonne robe, ça aurait pu passer.

Zack ouvre la bouche pour lui demander de ne pas raconter de conneries, mais Kunsel revient au même instant et lui tend son portable.

— Fais gaffe, lui dit son ami. T'as presque plus de batterie.

Puis il remet le sien au Troisième classe qui, avec un large sourire, s'éloigne de quelques pas et entreprendre de les cadrer. Il ne semble toutefois pas très satisfait du spectacle qu'ils offrent et, après avoir vainement cherché le bon angle, voit une moue lui retrousser la lèvre inférieure.

— Ce serait mieux si vous preniez la pause, non ?

Et aux deux amis, qui se contentaient de se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre, d'échanger un regard. Le jeune, lui, pousse un soupir et, se passant une main dans ses cheveux courts, ajoute :

— Je veux dire… quitte à être en costumes, autant incarner vos personnages. De ce que j'ai compris, sur scène, vous êtes censés être des époux. Alors faites genre aussi pour la photo. (Puis son regard se faisant scrutateur, un claquement de doigts lui échappe.) Je sais ! Zack, prenez-le par la taille, d'accord ? Ce sera parfait !

Là-dessus il lève le téléphone portable, ce avec l'expression impatiente de celui qui attend que des modèles récalcitrants daignent enfin lui donner satisfaction. Kunsel envoie un coup de coude à Zack.

— On dirait qu'on n'a pas le choix, hein ?

Zack lui rend son sourire, mais on sent chez lui un début de nervosité.

_Ton pote ! Ton pote ! Ton pote !_

Déglutissant, il vient donc se placer derrière Kunsel et referme ses bras autour de sa taille. Sent aussitôt quelque chose remuer en lui; quelque chose qui aurait mieux fait de rester plongé dans le sommeil, mais qui maintenant qu'on l'a asticoté, est bien décidé à ne pas se rendormir de sitôt.

_Et merde !_

Ok, on se calme. On se caaaaaalme ! C'est rien. Rien du tout. Juste un trouble passager.

N'empêche que de le savoir aussi près de lui, pouvoir respirer son parfum…

_Il sent pas aussi bon, d'habitude… pourquoi est-ce qu'il sent bon comme ça ?!_

… sentir la caresse de ses cheveux contre sa peau et puis…

_Oh merde ! OH MERDE !_

… Kunsel qui se rapproche d'un peu trop près et qui l'effleure… là où il ne devrait justement PAS l'effleurer, manquant de le faire couiner au passage; ça l'envahit d'un sentiment de panique, auquel s'ajoute un soupçon d'excitation qui va en grossissant et…

_Bon sang, Kun' !_

Sentant le sang lui monter au visage, il doit se faire violence pour ne pas fuir à toutes jambes; se fige, comme les mains de son ami viennent se poser sur les siennes. Son cœur, quant à lui, s'emballe complètement.

De son côté, leur photographe amateur lève le pouce, ravi du spectacle qu'ils offrent à présent.

— Ok, je compte jusqu'à trois, d'accord ?

Et tandis que le décompte se fait, Zack trouve la force de se parer d'un sourire à peu près naturel.

Les secondes suivantes lui semblent durer une éternité. Et quand enfin le Troisième classe abaisse le portable, un large sourire aux lèvres, Zack se recule vivement. Précipitation que ne semble pas remarquer Kunsel – qui s'approche déjà de l'autre pour prendre connaissance du cliché réalisé. Jugeant le résultat satisfaisant, il a un geste de la main et lance :

— Allez, Zack. File ton portable, c'est à ton tour !

Mais au lieu de tendre son téléphone, c'est sous le regard surpris des deux autres que Zack tourne les talons. La seconde d'après, il fuit à toutes jambes la catastrophe qui s'annonce s'il reste plus longtemps dans le coin…

21

— Donc, en résumé, on se retrouve avec un figurant en moins !

Exaspéré, Genesis émet un claquement de langue. Lui font face un Troisième et un Deuxième classes qui, non sans une certaine appréhension, sont venus lui apprendre que le SOLDAT censé incarner le fils de Raiponce avait été envoyé au Département scientifique – ce après avoir vomi ses tripes dans les cabinets.

Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul dans ce cas, deux autres membres s'étant trouvés mal suite à ce qui était maintenant qualifié d' « attaque ennemie » – bien que personne ne sache vraiment qui est cet ennemi, ni n'est certain de bien comprendre son but, tant il est absurde d'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse chercher à saboter la pièce.

_Même s'il serait stupide d'écarter complètement cette possibilité…_

Il ne voit cependant pas trente-six personnes qui pourraient souhaiter que la pièce s'achève prématurément et toutes sont soit ses amis proches – Angeal et Sephiroth ayant clairement exprimé leur mécontentement quant à leurs rôles de premier rang dans celle-ci –, soit des impertinents qui, de toute façon, en ont déjà terminé avec leur participation sur scène – du reste, il ne voit pas Zack monter un plan pareil, quant à Kunsel… celui-là ne lui semble pas bon à grand-chose d'une part et, de l'autre, n'aurait aucun intérêt à perpétrer une attaque de cette sorte sur leur équipe.

En bref, aucun d'entre eux ne fait un coupable crédible, d'autant moins qu'en ce qui concerne Sephiroth et Angeal, il connaît suffisamment leurs méthodes pour savoir qu'ils ne s'abaisseraient pas à gazer leurs effectifs pour obtenir satisfaction.

Reste qu'il leur manque à présent un figurant et qu'ils vont avoir du mal à trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer au SOLDAT. Trop grand… trop musclé… trop âgé… tous les membres qu'il a en tête répondent au moins à l'un de ces critères disqualificatifs.

 _Non, on ne trouvera personne au SOLDAT. Il va donc falloir faire venir quelqu'un d'extérieur à notre département,_ _mais… je ne vois absolument pas vers qui nous pourrions nous_ _tourner._

C'est à ce moment qu'il avise Zack. Rouge pivoine, celui-ci s'est arrêté à l'angle du couloir et, après un regard par-dessus son épaule, se laisse aller contre le mur à sa gauche – une main portée à l'emplacement de son cœur. Puis il émet un soupir, avant de grogner et de se gratter furieusement les cheveux.

— Pour une fois, on peut dire que tu tombes à pic !

Avec un sursaut, Zack tourne la tête vers Genesis, qui marche dans sa direction. Et sur son visage, l'expression de celui qui craint qu'on n'ait quelque chose à lui reprocher… ce sans bien savoir de quoi il s'agit.

— Nous avons un petit problème, lui annonce le Banoran en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Le SOLDAT censé jouer le rôle du fils de Raiponce a été envoyé au Département scientifique et ne risque pas d'en ressortir de sitôt.

— Heu…, commence Zack, pas certain de savoir pourquoi il lui raconte ça. Si c'est pour me demander de le remplacer, je suis pas sûr que je…

— Pas toi, non ! Ce serait peu crédible et cette pièce a déjà eu plus que sa dose de ridicule. Pas question d'en rajouter une couche !

— Heu…

— Mais comme tu es du genre sociable, peut-être connais-tu quelqu'un d'extérieur à notre Département qui pourrait faire l'affaire ?

Et à Zack de battre bêtement des paupières. Son cerveau encore perturbé assimilant enfin ce qui lui est demandé, il se détend, tandis qu'un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

— Ah, ouais… j'ai peut-être ça !

Il lève ensuite les yeux au ciel, fronce légèrement les sourcils et passe en revue ses différentes connaissances.

— Faudrait quelqu'un de pas très grand, c'est ça ?

— Non seulement ça, confirme Genesis, mais qui soit également jeune et pas taillé comme une armoire à glace.

— Petit, jeune, pas bien épais, ok !

Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour repérer le candidat idéal. Son sourire faisant sa réapparition, il opine du chef pour lui-même et annonce :

— Ouais, j'ai un ami qui fera l'affaire. Je vais l'appeler pour voir s'il est libre !

Disant cela, il entreprend de fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de son portable. Trouve le numéro de celui qui l'intéresse, avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille. Mais comme personne ne décroche, il finit par tomber sur le répondeur de son correspondant.

— Hé, Cloud, c'est Zack, dit-il. Rappelle-moi, tu veux ? J'ai un service à te demander.

Puis il raccroche et, avec un haussement d'épaules, ajoute à l'intention de Genesis :

— Je l'ai vu à la Shinra, ce matin. Il doit encore y être.

— Il doit, répète Genesis, peu enchanté par cette formulation.

— Il est parfait, je t'assure ! Exactement ce qu'il nous faut.

— Je l'espère. Parce que sinon, je…

Le Banoran ne termine pas et tourne vivement le regard sur sa gauche. Un peu plus loin, les deux SOLDATs avec qui il se trouvait se tiennent toujours au milieu du couloir et discutent – l'un affichant un air soucieux, tandis que l'autre semble songeur. Ce n'est toutefois pas eux qui ont attiré son attention, car aucun des deux ne regarde dans sa direction. Pourtant, il a eu la nette impression d'être épié. Ce avec suffisamment d'insistance pour le mettre en état d'alerte.

_Est-ce que je me fais des idées ?_

Contrarié, il porte une main à sa nuque. Sans doute une conséquence du gaz qu'il a inhalé… celui-ci lui brouille encore un peu l'esprit et, en vérité, il se sent plutôt vaseux. Sa gorge est irritée, son crâne douloureux et il a presque hâte d'aller se coucher.

— Bref, reprend-il en revenant à Zack. Dès que tu as des nouvelles de ton ami, tu viens m'en informer. Et essaye de voir autour de toi si d'autres n'auraient pas des candidats du même genre en tête… il vaut mieux qu'on en ait plusieurs sous le coude, au cas où.

Puis il sort une montre à gousset de ses poches et, l'ouvrant pour y consulter l'heure, ajoute :

— En attendant, tu m'excuseras, mais il va être temps pour moi de remonter sur scène !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre (Qui apparaîtra... je ne sais pas trop quand, en vérité. Mais qui apparaîtra tôt ou tard !), entrée en scène d'Angeal ! :p


End file.
